Jardín secreto
by Nat-Eli
Summary: LOST CANVAS. Dohko y Shion comparten un momento a solas y Dohko decide que es el momento de que su compañero conozca ciertos detalles de su pasado. Yaoi. Dohko/Shion y Dohko/Albafica. Spoilers hasta el capítulo 24 inclusive.
1. Parte 1: La rosa marchita

Esta historia fue escrita conjuntamente con mi amiga Len (starsdust). Algunos capítulos los escribió ella, otros yo, y unas pocas veces las dos participamos en distintas secciones de un mismo capítulo. No dejen de leer sus otros fics, en especial, los y las fans de Acuario y Escorpio.

En cuanto a este fic, la mayor parte del relato consiste en un flashback que remite a los años inmediatamente previos a la guerra santa narrada en Lost Canvas. Al comienzo debe tenerse en cuenta que se asume que Dohko y Shion son pareja desde hace un tiempo. Yo quería que el fic se llamara "La confesión de Dohko" pero mi amiga nunca pareció muy convencida.

Para comprender el argumento no hace falta haber leído más que hasta el capítulo 24 del manga, pero es mejor si ya se conoce a todos los caballeros de Lost Canvas porque Manigoldo de Cáncer, Dégel de Acuario, El Cid de Capricornio y unos cuantos otros también juegan roles importantes.

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas y todos sus personajes fueron creados por Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada, y los fans les estamos agradecidos.

ATENCIÓN: El texto que sigue contiene BL, más conocido como yaoi, o sea, romance entre hombres. Es más, en el último capítulo hay LEMON (sexo explícito). Se aconseja abstenerse en caso de sentir rechazo frente a la homosexualidad. Están advertido/as.

***

Parte 1: La rosa marchita

***

Desde el amanecer de aquel día, Dohko había sido perseguido por un presentimiento ominoso. Las tropas de Minos se acercaban al santuario, y el santo de Piscis había descendido para enfrentarse a ellas.

Al atravesar el templo de Libra, Albafica había permanecido callado. Dohko sabía que debía mantener su distancia, pero había buscado su mirada. Los ojos de Albafica, de un celeste sereno, lo hicieron sentir lleno de añoranza e impotencia.

–Adiós, Dohko –dijo Albafica con una sonrisa, mientras se alejaba.

Más tarde ese mismo día, el cosmos de Albafica había desaparecido, y junto con él el de la amenaza a la que había combatido. El viento le trajo un pétalo de rosa y Dohko no pudo evitar ser asaltado por una sensación de vacío, aún cuando siempre había sabido que las pérdidas serían inevitables…

***

Dos figuras se acercaban.

Dohko sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco al reparar en que una de ellas era Shion, quien cargaba a Albafica en brazos con expresión apesadumbrada. Se acercó precipitadamente a él. Albafica estaba cubierto de sangre, exangüe como una rosa marchita.

Shion levantó la vista. El rostro de Dohko estaba lleno de desesperación.

–Shion, ¿estás herido? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suéltalo!

–¿Qué…?

–¡La sangre de Albafica es venenosa! ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Déjalo donde está!

Shion se dio cuenta de que Dohko estaba en lo cierto, pero aún así no pudo evitar creer que su reacción era exagerada. ¿Cómo podía hablar de esa manera cuando Albafica acababa de morir?

Dohko avanzó hacia Shion en un intento de hacerle soltar a Albafica con un movimiento rápido que casi lo hizo caer. Shion, que lo había evitado con dificultad, no podía salir de su asombro.

–¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Esperas que lo deje allí tirado como si fuera un costal de basura después de lo que hizo por nosotros?

–¡Entonces déjame que lo lleve yo!

–¡Dohko!

–Debemos ir con el patriarca pronto, ¡es urgente! –interrumpió una voz infantil. Era Atla, el niño mensajero de Jamir que acompañaba a Shion. Hasta ese momento, Dohko no había notado su presencia.

–Shion, ¡tenemos que hablar! –dijo Dohko

Shion lo miró con pesar. Le dolía verlo tan consternado.

–Iré a verte en cuanto pueda. ¿Podrías seguir cuidando del templo de Aries entretanto?

Viendo que no había nada que hacer, Dohko tuvo que tragar su angustia y no pudo más que asentir. Atla y Shion siguieron su camino.

***

De acuerdo a las noticias que Atla había traído, era posible que el sacrificio de Albafica hubiera sido inútil, ya que los espectros podían volver a la vida. Atenea mantenía una barrera de energía alrededor del templo que evitaba que éstos pudieran ser resucitados dentro de la misma, pero no sería posible derrotar a Hades quedándose dentro de ese territorio.

Shion se acercaba al templo de Libra, intentando no verse abrumado por el pesimismo. Dohko lo esperaba en las escalinatas. Parecía mucho más calmado, y le ofreció una sonrisa al acercársele.

–Shion, ¿estás bien? Espero que me perdones por lo que hice...

Al encontrarse con la mirada de Dohko, Shion olvidó por un momento sus preocupaciones. No podía culpar a Dohko. Albafica era el primer santo de oro en caer.

Entraron juntos al templo de Libra y Shion se dejó guiar hacia su lugar secreto. Los labios de Dohko estaban siempre llenos de calidez y ternura, y eso era lo que más necesitaba en aquel momento. Dohko permaneció muy cerca, apoyando su frente contra la de Shion. Parecía haber estado anhelando ese momento de intimidad tanto como él.

–¿De verdad estás bien? –preguntó Dohko en voz baja.

–Claro que sí… no tuve la oportunidad de luchar de verdad, aunque desearía haberlo hecho si con eso hubiera podido evitar lo que ocurrió con Albafica.

–No es a eso a lo que me refiero –una sombra de inquietud cubría la mirada de Dohko–. Estuviste en contacto… con su sangre…

–Mi piel no tenía ninguna herida. Tú sabes que en realidad no es tan fácil ser alcanzado por su veneno. Sin embargo, él siempre se mantiene lejos de todos… como si temiera dañar a alguien por casualidad.

Dohko sintió una punzada de dolor al notar que Shion hablaba en presente sin darse cuenta. Aunque cada vez Albafica se había ido recluyendo más, era difícil imaginar que no volvería a verlo. Había demostrado su valía en el campo de batalla y se había ganado el respeto que siempre había deseado, pero ¿a qué precio? Observó a Shion, sentado frente a él, y se preguntó si todos sufrirían el mismo destino que Albafica.

_Shion, no quisiera que resultaras lastimado…_

Shion se mordió el labio inferior. Aunque Dohko no había pronunciado esas palabras en voz alta, él había podido escucharlas. El sentimiento que le provocaban era agridulce. Apoyó una mano sobre la mejilla del santo de Libra, intentando encontrar en sus ojos el brillo pícaro que tanto le gustaba. Dohko sonrió levemente y esta vez habló en voz alta:

–Es cierto que Albafica era demasiado cuidadoso con respecto a sí mismo… pero hay una razón por la que actuaba de esa manera.

–¿Una razón?

–Ha llegado el momento de confesarte algo... Tiene que ver con el origen de la razón tras el comportamiento de Albafica.

–¿Te refieres al hecho de que entrenó en un ambiente que convirtió su sangre en venenosa?

–No... Como ya sabes, el temor de Albafica de contaminar a otros iba más allá de lo racional. Quiero que escuches esta historia, para que entiendas por qué llegó a ser así… y porque también me involucra a mí y es justo que la conozcas.

_¿Recuerdas aquella vez hace unos años, cuando estuviste un largo tiempo fuera del santuario?_

El santo de Aries, que lo miraba con atención, asintió. Dohko tomó sus manos entre las suyas y dejó que las imágenes de su mente fluyeran hacia la de Shion.

***

Continúa en el próximo capítulo...


	2. Parte 2: Capullo

***

Parte 2: Capullo

***

Eran tiempos de relativa paz, antes de que comenzara la guerra santa. Dohko había sido convocado por el patriarca, quien le había pedido que llevase consigo las armas de Libra. En su ruta hacia el santuario debía atravesar en el templo de Sagitario, donde Sísifo había quedado en entregarle un recado para Atenea. Al llegar recibió una cajita de manos del santo.

–¿Por qué debo ser yo quien la entregue? ¿No podrías ir tú mismo? –preguntó Dohko.

–Es simplemente porque vas de paso –dijo Sísifo. El librano creyó ver un pálido rubor en las mejillas de Sísifo, pero éste se esfumó enseguida. Dohko llegó a la conclusión de que debía de haber sido su imaginación. Miró la cajita cerrada con curiosidad y prometió cumplir con el encargo.

Continuando su camino llegó al templo de Piscis. Albafica, su guardián, era una persona a la que conocía poco. Había escuchado acerca de él, pero entrenaban en lugares distintos y eran pocas las veces en que se habían cruzado. El templo parecía silencioso.

Dohko entró, inseguro de si el lugar estaba vacío o no. Un suave olor a rosas flotaba en el aire. Luego de mirar a su alrededor y comprobar que no había nadie allí, se encogió de hombros y siguió adelante, hasta que fue interrumpido por una voz tan dulce como el aroma que envolvía el templo.

–¿Libra? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Dohko se volvió hacia la voz. El santo de Piscis estaba parado frente a él, a tan poca distancia que era difícil creer que no hubiera podido escucharlo acercarse. Por primera vez, en el silencio del templo, Dohko lo observó cuidadosamente.

Sus ojos eran de un encantador color líquido, su cabello largo y ondulado. Parecía ser la personificación de una de las estatuas de legendarios efebos que adornaban el santuario. Daba la sensación de estar hecho de un material diferente al del resto de las personas. Su complexión delicada le daba un aspecto frágil, pero Dohko sabía que esta apariencia era engañosa.

–Hola Piscis, ¿cómo estás? –fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir. Al parecer esta no era la respuesta que Albafica esperaba, porque se mostró desconcertado.

–¿No vas a pedirme permiso para cruzar por el templo?

–¿Eh? Supongo que sí, pero de todas maneras ya estoy adentro.

Albafica luchó por no contagiarse de la sonrisa abierta que iluminaba el rostro de Dohko.

–Bueno, aún así podrías pedirme permiso ahora…

–No es mi culpa que no hubieras estado atento a quién entra en tu templo, como te corresponde –dijo Dohko en tono burlón.

Los ojos de Albafica se abrieron como dos enormes platos. Al parecer no había entendido que Dohko estaba bromeando.

–¿Cómo te atreves a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

A Dohko le pareció divertido el rubor que cubrió de repente las facciones de Albafica, así que no se molestó en explicarse mejor.

–Ahora si me disculpas… tengo que irme –dijo Dohko, siguiendo su camino a través del templo. Albafica se apresuró a pararse frente a él con los puños cerrados.

–No vas a ir a ninguna parte hasta que me demuestres respeto, Libra.

Dohko estaba un poco extrañado por la actitud de Albafica, que apretaba los labios y lo miraba fijamente. El guardián de Libra retrocedió un poco y miró a su alrededor. Se dio la vuelta como para retirarse por la puerta de entrada, pero en lugar de hacerlo comenzó a correr hacia la salida del templo, dejando atrás a un atónito Albafica. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la meta sintió que un peso lo derribaba. Sorprendido y un poco dolorido, levantó la cabeza y notó que lo que lo había hecho caer era el mismo Albafica, que estaba ahora en el suelo junto a él, con el cabello revuelto y los ojos llenos de furia.

–¿Eres tonto o qué? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay que tener cuidado con el jardín? –gritó Albafica.

Estaban justo frente al famoso jardín de rosas venenosas. Era un lugar majestuosamente hermoso, pero letal. A pesar de eso, Dohko seguía hallando la situación divertida, en especial al ver a Albafica luchando por desenredar su pelo alborotado.

–Lo había olvidado, ¡disculpa! Te debo una, supongo. –dijo Dohko extendiendo su mano derecha hacia Albafica y dejando escapar una carcajada.

Albafica, todavía rojo de rabia, se quedó mirando la mano abierta de Dohko con desconfianza. Luego de unos momentos se sobrepuso a su orgullo y la tomó, sin poder esconder la sonrisa tímida que nacía en sus labios.

–Sigo pensando que eres un tonto, Libra.

–No sé, puede ser –contestó Dohko encogiéndose de hombros.– ¿Pero por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

–¿Dohko…? –susurró el otro chico, inseguro. Dohko, que seguía sin poder borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, asintió.– ¡¿Qué es lo que te parece tan gracioso?!

–Tú, para empezar.

–¿Yo? ¿Qué dices?

–No pongas esa cara de enojado. Te ves mejor cuando sonríes.

Albafica se ruborizó, murmurando algo inentendible, pero Dohko notó que estaba mucho más relajado que antes. A pesar de eso, el pisciano se puso de pie y evitó la mirada de Dohko.

–Ya levántate y apártate de ese jardín. Es peligroso. –dijo Albafica, alejándose. Dohko comenzó a caminar tras él, a corta distancia.

–¿Te puedo llamar por tu nombre, Piscis?

–¿Todavía sigues aquí? –Albafica sonaba fastidiado.

–Dame la oportunidad de empezar otra vez, pero de la manera correcta –dijo Dohko, cortándole el paso a su compañero. –Soy Dohko de Libra. ¿Me dejarías atravesar tu templo?

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que ambos se miraron intensamente, como estudiándose con atención.

–Sí… supongo –susurró el santo de Piscis, intentando permanecer serio. Dohko comenzó a reír, y muy a su pesar, Albafica se dejó llevar por esa risa contagiosa. Entonces Dohko pasó sus dedos entre el cabello de Albafica, que quedó paralizado por la sorpresa.

–Ya que siempre tienes que estar aquí, ¿no es peligroso para ti estar en contacto con esas rosas? –Dohko estaba sosteniendo en su mano algunos pétalos que había retirado del pelo de Albafica, quien al verlos los hizo volar de un manotazo.

–¡Cuidado! Yo… he sido entrenado para resistir el veneno.

–Ya veo… ¿y qué clase de entrenamiento fue ese?

Albafica suspiró, resignado a aceptar la compañía de Dohko, y comenzó a hablar. En el fondo parecía estar feliz de poder compartir ese momento con alguien, y de que alguien estuviera dispuesto a escuchar lo que tenía para decir. Dohko no se sentía intimidado por él, y a pesar de su aire juguetón consideraba a todos sus iguales.

El tiempo pasó sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, y sólo lo notaron cuando comenzó a oscurecer.

–Debería estar ya en el templo de Libra. –dijo Dohko al ver las primeras estrellas que se levantaban en el cielo. Estaba mirando de reojo a Albafica.– ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?

–Sí, claro…

Dohko sonrió, se acercó lentamente al santo de Piscis y le susurró en el oído:

–¿Me dejarás pasar si vuelvo pronto?

Albafica no pudo responder ante aquel gesto inesperado. Los labios de Dohko rozaban su mejilla. Dohko repitió la pregunta, más lentamente.

–Sí… si la próxima vez sí me pides permiso. –dijo Albafica con una voz casi imperceptible. Dohko se apartó y le dedicó una mirada traviesa.

–¡Entonces nos vemos pronto!

Aunque en aquel momento él no se diera cuenta, Albafica permaneció en las escalinatas del templo de Piscis, observándolo mientras se alejaba.

En el camino de vuelta a su templo, Dohko encontró al santo de Sagitario, que se acercó a él expectante.

–¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo estaba Atenea?

Dohko sintió como si hubiera sido alcanzado por un rayo en un despejado día de verano. Había olvidado por completo que debía ir al santuario. Se dio cuenta también de que había dejado la cajita de Sísifo en el templo de Piscis. Tendría que volver a recogerla lo antes posible.

***

Shion parecía un poco incómodo, pero su mirada era cortés.

–No conocía esta historia, pensé que no tenías mucho trato con Albafica… ¿así que él y tú se hicieron amigos en aquel entonces?

Dohko suspiró y volvió a tomar la mano de Shion.

–En realidad hay más… Ese fue sólo el comienzo.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	3. Parte 3: Despertar

***

Parte 3: Despertar

***

Shion se sentía levemente inquieto, pero Dohko le había encendido la chispa de la curiosidad. Quería saber cómo seguía la historia. Honestamente casi le parecía divertida. Hasta ese momento no se había percatado de que en realidad conocía muy poco del pasado de sus compañeros... ¿qué más podría haber que ignorara?

Dohko había hecho una pausa y se entretenía jugando con uno de sus mechones rubios, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Sus pensamientos eran prácticamente un libro abierto para el caballero de Aries, pero en ese momento no había mucho para leer; tenía literalmente la mente en blanco. No le gustaba verlo así. Esas sombras que le oscurecían los ojos no se correspondían con su espíritu alegre y optimista. Hubiera querido decir algo gracioso que le devolviera la sonrisa, pero no se le ocurría nada. Se conformó con recostar la cabeza en uno de sus hombros y murmurar un «te quiero» por lo bajo, tras lo cual Dohko pareció salir de su trance porque lo arropó en un abrazo y también le susurró palabras dulces al oído. Los latidos del corazón de Shion se aceleraron ligeramente, como siempre le ocurría a su lado. Hubiera querido que ese momento durara para siempre, pero un trueno distante lo devolvió a la realidad. Vagamente se preguntó si llovería más tarde. Entonces recordó que Dohko tenía algo para decir, y si no fuera importante, no habría empezado a contar la historia en primer lugar. Además todavía no comprendía el origen de los temores de Albafica.

―Dohko, quiero seguir escuchándote ―susurró―. Entonces, Albafica te gustaba un poco, ¿no...? ¿Qué pasó después?

―Sí, pero yo era todavía muy joven y no acababa de comprenderlo ―continuó Dohko, secretamente orgulloso de Shion por estar tomándoselo con tanta naturalidad y con tanta dulzura―. Y hay algo más... yo no era el único al que le gustaba Albafica.

―¿Ah, no? ―Shion se incorporó ligeramente para mirarlo. El brillo juguetón había vuelto a los ojos de Dohko. Sonrió con picardía―. Vamos, ¡cuéntame!

Dohko sonrió a su vez mientras consideraba por dónde empezar.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Dohko se despertó con el sonido de lo que parecía una manada de elefantes llamando a su puerta. Se incorporó en el pedestal de mármol que le servía de cama en el templo de Libra y esperó a que se le aclararan los sentidos.

―¡Ya voy!

Los golpes no cesaron hasta que abrió la enorme puerta, con los ojos rojos por el sueño y una expresión de pocos amigos en la cara. El sol ni siquiera asomaba en el horizonte.

―Buenos días~ ―Lo recibió el rostro sonriente de Manigoldo. Su aparición era tan inesperada que Dohko no atinó ni a devolverle el saludo.

―¿Qué pasa? ―preguntó.

―El patriarca Sage quiere verte a primera hora y te recuerda llevar las armas de Libra. Y no quiero ponerte nervioso, pero vas a tener que pensar una muy buena excusa por lo de ayer.

...Cierto. Se había olvidado completamente. Y del pedido de Sagitario. Y de la cajita de Sagitario, en el templo de Piscis.

―Ya me visto y voy. Así que puedes volver y seguir durmiendo.

―¿Eh? Yo no dormí.

Dohko no quería saber los detalles. Se pondría la armadura y saldría de ahí cuanto antes.

Pocos minutos después, estaba listo. Para su tranquilidad Manigoldo no se veía por ninguna parte. Era una tontería pero no quería ir a despertar a Albafica junto con él.

***

El cielo estaba despejado y el aire fresco auguraba un buen día. _Qué mañana tan perfecta para una caminata_, pensó Dohko. Respiró hondo y disfrutó de la experiencia de ver despertar al Santuario. Algunos santos de bronce y plata ya estaban levantados y habían comenzando a entrenar en el campo. Los templos de Escorpio y Sagitario permanecían con las puertas cerradas, en claro contraste con los de Capricornio y Acuario. Dégel veía el amanecer desde el techo de su casa zodiacal y lo saludó con la cabeza al pasar. El Cid no se veía por ninguna parte.

Al divisar el templo de Piscis apuró el paso. Ya desde esa distancia era imposible no sentir el delicioso aroma de los muchos jardines de rosas plantados en los alrededores. El plan era simple: despertar a Albafica si era necesario, rescatar la cajita de Sísifo, ir a ver al patriarca y de paso entregarle el pedido a la diosa Atenea. Después podría hacer con su tiempo lo que quisiera.

Lo primero que llamó su atención al llegar al final de las pulcras escalinatas blancas fue una hermosa rosa color índigo depositada con todo esmero a las puertas ―cerradas― del templo. La recogió distraídamente y llamó a la puerta. Al no obtener respuesta probó empujarla y, para su sorpresa, se abrió sin oponer resistencia. Sin pensarlo dos veces, entró.

En el interior del templo el silencio era tan profundo que los ecos de sus pasos resonaban como dentro de una catedral. Estaba a punto de pronunciar en voz alta el nombre de Albafica cuando le llegó el ruido de voces y risas no muy lejanas. Se dejó guiar por los sonidos y arribó a un precioso jardín interior con flores y plantas exóticas. No tenía idea de que Albafica cultivara otras flores que no fueran rosas. Sentados en el centro del jardín Albafica y Manigoldo estaban muy ocupados en algo que involucraba cerrar los ojos y tocarse el uno al otro. _¿¿Qué??_

―¡Albafica! ―gritó Dohko.

Al instante las risas cesaron y cuatro ojos se le clavaron encima.

―¡Dohko! ―reaccionó Albafica, poniéndose de pie y corriendo a saludarlo.―. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Estábamos en medio de un ejercicio, «adivina el cosmos». ¿Quieres probar?

―No conozco ese tipo de ejercicio ―respondió Dohko alternando miradas entre los otros dos, y su voz sonó más fría de lo que hubiera querido.

―Es muy fácil ―dijo Albafica con una sonrisa―. Solo tienes que cerrar los ojos y adivinar dónde vamos a «atacarte». Si puedes leer nuestro cosmos podrás evitarlo justo antes de que suceda. ¿No te parece divertido?

―Dohko no puede jugar ―interrumpió la voz de Manigoldo desde la hierba blanda del jardín―. Tiene cosas que hacer.

―¿No están un poco grandes para esto? ―preguntó Dohko fingiendo indiferencia, si bien secretamente barajaba la idea de probarlo más tarde.

―...Manigoldo dice que es entrenamiento, pero sin lo aburrido... ―titubeó Albafica, bajando los ojos. No se había puesto a pensar que tal vez fuera algo infantil... y definitivamente, no quería dar esa impresión. Estaba a punto de agregar algo más cuando reparó en la rosa azul que llevaba Dohko en la mano.

Dohko siguió la mirada de Albafica y se encontró con la rosa. Se había olvidado de ella. Más tranquilo, dejó escapar una risita e iba a explicar la situación cuando sus ojos volvieron a posarse sobre el rostro de su nuevo amigo. Se había sonrojado y parecía estar buscando las palabras correctas para hablar. No acababa de comprenderlo, pero Dohko sintió que lo invadía una ola de ternura. Sin saber muy bien lo que hacía, acercó la rosa a Albafica y dejó que los suaves pétalos azules se deslizaran por su mejilla.

―¿Eras tú...? ―Manigoldo lucía absolutamente desconcertado. Se había acercado y los observaba a pocos pasos de distancia.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―Generalmente el otro caballero le parecía divertido, pero creía que nunca había deseado tanto que se fuera. Ni siquiera podía imaginar sus razones para venir al templo de Piscis tan temprano. Tras pocos segundos de reflexión decidió que no tenía por qué quedarse con la duda―. A propósito, ¿qué haces aquí?

―Dohko es el hombre de las rosas. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado ―dijo Manigoldo a manera de respuesta, aunque sus ojos descansaban sobre Albafica―. Ja, creo que no eres el más indicado para formular esa pregunta ―continuó, esta vez sí enfrentado su mirada―. ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí?

―¿Y qué te importa? No sé quién es ese hombre de las rosas, yo solo encontré esta rosa en la puerta del templo de Piscis antes de entrar y la traje conmigo.

―¿La encontraste... en mi puerta? ―Después de haber permanecido callado se oyó otra vez tímidamente la voz de Albafica.

―Sí.

―Increíble. Ese tipo es imposible de atrapar ―suspiró Manigoldo, recostándose contra una antigua estatua de mármol que decoraba el jardín.

―En realidad no sabemos si es un hombre...

―Viene todos los días cerca del amanecer, pero jamás se lo ha visto. Deja una rosa en el templo de Piscis y desaparece ―explicó el discípulo del patriarca―. Es un misterio.

―A decir verdad ―intervino Dohko―, esta rosa se parece un poco a ti, Albafica. Su color... es casi como el de tu pelo. No sabía que crecían rosas azules.

Albafica sonrió y tomó la flor de las manos de Dohko. Caminó hasta un lugar especialmente verde del jardín y la colocó en un sencillo florero de madera, sobre un desgastado bloque de mármol que hacía las veces de mesa.

―Las rosas azules son extremadamente raras ―comentó mientras arreglaba la flor y la regaba con un poco de agua―. Se dice que no muy lejos al sur de aquí, en una isla frente a la costa, se encuentra el único jardín de rosas azules en esta parte del mundo. Son muy especiales porque no pueden transplantarse; necesitan del mar para crecer y madurar hasta teñirse de azul profundo. Si se las corta, se marchitan en un día y una noche. ―Volvió junto a los otros dos caballeros, cargando algo en la mano. Al llegar les mostró los pétalos marchitos de otra rosa, también azul―. Alguien ha estado yendo a esa isla todos los días para que yo tenga flores azules en mi jardín ―concluyó y escondió la mirada una vez más, abrazando esos tristes pétalos contra el pecho.

Dohko y Manigoldo se miraron entre sí. Finalmente, el caballero de Cáncer rompió el silencio.

―No te preocupes, Albita ―dijo, abrazando a Albafica y revolviéndole el pelo―. Ya vamos a encontrar a tu príncipe azul.

―¡Manigoldo, qué estás diciendo! ―protestó Albafica, a lo cual Manigoldo lo dejó ir entre risas.

Dohko sintió que era hora de irse.

―Albafica, ayer olvidé algo en tu casa. Una cajita. La necesito para entregársela a Atenea ―explicó rápidamente.

―¿...Una cajita plateada....? ―preguntó el joven mientras trataba de poner orden en su cabello.

―...Sí.

―¿Ésta? ―Preguntó Manigoldo sacándola de su bolsillo, y la plata refulgió bajo la luz del sol.

―¿Qué haces con eso? Dámela, por favor -ordenó Dohko.

―Si la quieres, quítamela ―invitó el caballero de Cáncer, desafiante.

―No estoy de humor para juegos, Manigoldo, dámela ya.

―Vamos, Dohko, ¿qué te pasa hoy? ...Si me la quitas, te prometo que me voy.

Qué pesado. Al parecer no le quedaba otra opción. Se maldijo internamente por haber sido tan descuidado y, aprovechando una distracción por parte del canceriano, se abalanzó sobre él para arrebatarle el objeto.

Manigoldo lo esquivó y sostuvo la cajita muy por encima de su cabeza, creyendo que así podría mantenerla fuera del alcance de Dohko. En realidad si el otro quería quitársela no tenía más que alargar el brazo, pero al menos creaba la ilusión de que no le sería tan fácil. El librano esperó la oportunidad y volvió al ataque pocos segundos después. Esta vez tomó al otro por el pelo y lo empujó hacia abajo con firmeza. A Manigoldo le quedaban pocos recursos, así que dirigió un puñetazo al estómago de Dohko en un intento por obligarlo a que lo dejara ir. Dohko no iba a permitir que nadie le levantara la mano así como así, y mucho menos bajo la atenta mirada de Albafica, por lo que no se quedó atrás a la hora de devolverle la cortesía al caballero de Cáncer. Golpes y patadas se sucedieron cada vez más rápido, hasta que Manigoldo decidió que iba perdiendo y si no hacía algo pronto Dohko iba a llevarse toda la gloria. Concentró su cosmos en el puño derecho y atacó, rápido como el rayo.

...sin embargo, un error de cálculo provocó que el golpe impactara directamente en la frente de Albafica.

_¿...Albafica...?_ Manigoldo se quedó paralizado mientras el cuerpo de su amigo era proyectado hacia atrás y caía desordenadamente sobre el césped.

―¡Idiota! ―La voz de Dohko reverberó como el rugido de un león. Envió una patada directamente al rostro del canceriano, que logró bloquearla casi por milagro en el último momento. Perdió el equilibrio y aterrizó unos dos metros más allá. Inmediatamente después, el santo de Libra buscó a Albafica con la mirada y corrió a su lado―. ¡¿Estás bien?! ¿Dónde fue? ¡Déjame verte!

Albafica yacía de costado, cubriéndose la frente con ambos brazos. El pelo le caía desordenadamente y le ocultaba parcialmente el rostro. Asustado ante su silencio, Dohko le pasó un brazo por los hombros y apartó el suficiente cabello para descubrir sus dulces rasgos, ahora tensos en una mueca de dolor. Ante el contacto de Dohko su expresión se suavizó un poco pero le era imposible ocultar su desconsuelo. Temblaba de pies a cabeza.

―Estoy bien, no se preocupen ―murmuró entrecortadamente―. Solo fue un golpe.

―Fue un golpe fuerte ―corrigió Dohko acariciándole el pelo. Y luego agregó, dirigiéndose al caballero de Cáncer, que aún yacía paralizado en la hierba, como sin saber qué hacer―: ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Consigue un poco de agua por lo menos!

Manigoldo reaccionó de inmediato. Desapareció tras una de las muchas puertas que daban al jardín y reapareció pocos segundos después con un cuenco lleno de agua fresca y un trozo limpio de tela. Caminó hasta donde estaban y se arrodilló a un costado. Parecía estar en medio de una batalla interna. Finalmente pareció haber llegado a una resolución.

―Albafica, ¿por qué te pusiste en medio? ―dijo con los puños apretados.

―No quiero peleas en mi templo ―respondió Albafica sin levantar la cabeza―. Y mucho menos quiero que se pongan en peligro ustedes y, por extensión, todos los demás.

-¿Qué quieres decir? -Manigoldo no acababa de comprender.

-¿Empiezas una broma, y después pretendes golpear a Dohko con todo el poder de un caballero de oro? ¿¡Acaso buscas iniciar una guerra de mil días que los destruya a ambos!?

Los ojos de Manigoldo se abrieron sorprendidos. A pesar de que detestaba ser sermoneado debía reconocer que Albafica tenía algo de razón. Se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia cualquier otra parte.

-Todos vienen aquí y se comportan como si pudieran hacer lo que quisieran, sin siquiera tenerme en cuenta -musitó el joven de cabellos azules.

―¿Cómo dices eso? ―Manigoldo no salía de su asombro ante el cambio de actitud del otro santo―. ¿Cómo no voy a tenerte en cuenta? Vengo aquí por ti.

―Sí, pero después haces lo que quieres y no te detienes a pensar...

―No entiendo por qué te pones así por un simple juego. Vas a recibir muchos otros golpes, dentro y fuera de tu templo.

―Manigoldo, éste es mi territorio. ¡Yo soy el Santo de Piscis!

-Y yo soy el Santo de Cáncer, ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Vas a decirme que no conozco los riesgos?

-¡No conoces tus límites, eso es lo que te pasa! -exclamó. Este tipo de cosas lo sacaban de sus casillas-. Y Dohko, me decepcionas, ¿cómo puedes seguirle la corriente a Manigoldo? ¡Es como un niño grande!

Estas palabras sumieron al discípulo del patriarca en un silencio lleno de reproche. Cierto, a veces era un poco torpe y le gustaban las bromas pero no creía que un pequeño puñetazo como ese ―que ni siquiera había sido dirigido contra él― diera para tanto. El _Santo de Piscis_ estaba exagerando y no sentía que fuera justo. Buscó apoyo en los ojos de Dohko pero éste no parecía interesado en la discusión.

―Albafica, quiero verte ―murmuró despacio el caballero de Libra, apoyando con delicadeza las manos sobre las muñecas del otro joven en un intento por despejarle la frente. Ante la negativa de Albafica se dirigió a Manigoldo con voz tranquila y firme.

―Déjanos solos. Albafica va a estar bien.

―Pero...

―Yo me encargo.

―Ya veo. ―El joven italiano dejó el cuenco de agua frente a sí y se puso de pie―. Albafica, no puedo creer que estés a punto de ponerte a llorar. Y tú ―dijo señalando a Dohko― eres diez veces más idiota que yo. Además a mí no me gusta Albafica, así que no me importa, hagan lo que quieran.

***

Cuando Manigoldo abandonó el recinto Dohko tomó conciencia una vez más de la paz absoluta que reinaba en aquel lugar. Apenas si se oía el zumbar de algunas abejas y, casi imperceptible, la suave respiración de Albafica. Sus últimas palabras le generaban cierta inquietud... se parecían demasiado a las que había pronunciado el día anterior, todo aquello de "tienes que pedirme permiso". Sin embargo, tendría que ocuparse de eso después. Ahora había cosas más urgentes.

Sus ojos se posaron en el callado Albafica. Ya no temblaba, pero parecía encerrado en sí mismo, como si temiera abrir los ojos. Una vez más sintió como si desde lo más profundo de su ser se desperezaran y emergieran sensaciones nuevas y maravillosas. Quería abrazarlo y hacerle olvidar toda tristeza. Borrarle esa expresión sombría de los labios. Nada resultó más natural que rodear la cintura de Albafica con el brazo que le quedaba libre. Nada más natural que acortar la distancia y besarlo una vez, y después otra, con besos que eran a la vez caricias, hasta sentir que el joven relajaba los hombros y bajaba las manos. Entonces se detuvo y centró la atención en su frente. De veras había sido un golpe fuerte. Ya había comenzado a inflamarse y un levísimo corte, casi imperceptible a simple vista, le arañaba la piel allí donde el impacto había sido directo.

Dohko alargó la mano para alcanzar el cuenco con agua y, tras humedecer la tela, se dedicó a limpiar la zona con toda la delicadeza de que era capaz. Albafica tensaba los músculos allí cuando tocaba una parte especialmente sensible, pero en general permaneció tranquilo hasta que Dohko hubo terminado.

―¿Todavía te duele? ―preguntó el librano, dubitativo; en el Santuario la gente se lastimaba todo el tiempo, si bien pocas veces le había tocado ser quien curara.

―Un poco... ―El rubor había vuelto a las mejillas de Albafica, esta vez para quedarse. Sus preciosos ojos claros estudiaban a Dohko con atención, pero huían si éste los buscaba.

Incapaz de contenerse, Dohko volvió a colocar las manos en su cuerpo y le rozó la herida con los labios. Su piel era suave y fresca, y por un instante no pudo evitar imaginar cómo sería sentir más de esa piel, mucha más, en contacto con la suya. Le besó los párpados y descendió lentamente. Al llegar a su boca esbozó una sonrisa al percatarse de que Albafica también lo estaba besando.

Estuvieron así, juntos, durante una fracción de tiempo imposible de determinar. La mañana dejó paso a la tarde y los descubrió en otro de los muchos jardines que rodeaban al templo, hablando del cielo, las estrellas y las flores. «Eres más dulce que todas estas rosas» susurraba Dohko solo para que Albafica se sonrojara de nuevo y apartara la vista tímidamente. Entonces podía hacerle cosquillas en el cuello hasta verlo reír... y escuchar su risa clara y joven, completamente sincera.

Cuando volvió a tomar conciencia del paso del tiempo ya había transcurrido la mayor parte del día. Súbitamente indeciso, se volvió para mirar a su compañero.

―Creo que es mejor que me vaya, me he robado casi todo tu día ―dijo, sinceramente avergonzado.

―Me gustó que vinieras ―respondió Albafica con una sonrisa.

―Hablaré con Manigoldo para que venga a disculparse.

―No hace falta, ya volverá si de verdad me quiere.

―Sí, tienes razón ―reconoció Dohko―. ...Te conoce bastante bien, ¿no? ―preguntó tras un momento de vacilación.

―Viene y se va. ―Albafica se encogió de hombros―. Pero siempre vuelve.

Dohko asintió y, tras un leve saludo con la cabeza, se dio vuelta para marcharse.

―Espera.

La calidez de un abrazo lo sorprendió por la espalda.

―¿Volverás mañana? ―Las palabras quedaron flotando en el aire tibio del atardecer, tímidas pero claras.

Dohko giró sobre sí y tomó el rostro de Albafica entre las manos. A manera de respuesta lo besó con ternura y después le recorrió los labios con la punta de la lengua, saboreando apenas la dulce humedad que se adivinaba más allá, promesa silenciosa de placeres que aún estaban más allá de la imaginación de ambos.

Dirigiéndole una última mirada cargada de afecto, descendió las escalinatas y se perdió en el ocaso.

***

Shion escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos cada una de las palabras que salían de la boca de su amado Dohko. Lo peor eran las imágenes que se filtraban en su mente un poco más a menudo de lo que hubiera deseado. Si Dohko quería dejar en claro que en un tiempo le había gustado Albafica, sin lugar a dudas podía considerarse satisfecho.

No muy lejos de allí retumbó nuevamente el sonido de un trueno. Después de todo, al parecer una tormenta estaba efectivamente en camino. Cerró los ojos y esperó a que Dohko terminara. El aire ya se sentía más fresco.

―¿Estás dormido, Shion? ―susurró la voz de Dohko después de que incontables caricias desfilaran por la imaginación del guerrero de Jamir.

―No... te estoy escuchando ―respondió al incorporarse.

―Podemos hacer una pausa ―propuso el librano acercando una mano para acariciarle la mejilla, pero para su pesar Shion se apartó instintivamente.

―Prefiero que termines de contarlo todo.

Dohko suspiró y miró hacia afuera a través de la pequeña ventana que iluminaba el cuarto secreto. Los campos eran los mismos, las estrellas brillaban como siempre, y sin embargo cuántas cosas habían cambiado. Nada volvería a ser igual.

―Todavía hay mucho que debes saber ―confesó y retomó su relato mientras el lucero del alba, que hasta entonces lucía en todo su esplendor, comenzaba a ser cubierto por densas nubes de lluvia.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	4. Parte 4: El hombre de las rosas

***

Parte 4: El hombre de las rosas

***

Hubo un silencio antes de que Dohko retomara el relato. Shion meditaba la información que estaba recibiendo. ¿Qué tanto más por saber podría haber para que Dohko insistiera en continuar? Shion quería saber, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que la incomodidad seguía creciendo en su pecho a medida que la historia avanzaba. Había creído a Albafica solitario y taciturno, siempre cortés pero manteniendo una prudente distancia de casi todos. Las veces en que se lo había mencionado a Dohko, en general éste no pronunciaba opinión alguna al respecto. Solamente ahora estaba notando que el verdadero significado tras aquel mutismo.

_Las rosas más bellas tienen espinas…_

Esas palabras habían sido pronunciadas por Dohko unas horas antes ese mismo día, cuando Shion le había hablado sobre Albafica, pero ahora parecían tener otra connotación. Shion recordaba haber creído ver un atisbo de sorpresa e inquietud en los ojos de Dohko al escuchar la noticia de que el guardián del templo de Piscis bajaría a pelear contra los espectros invasores sin ayuda, pero aún entonces había permanecido callado.

Aunque Shion intentara ocultar su inquietud, Dohko estaba más que acostumbrado a darse cuenta lo que estaba pensando. De nada valía que Shion desviara su mirada e intentara esbozar una sonrisa, el resto de su actitud lo delataba.

―¿No vas a seguir con la historia? ―preguntó Shion.

Dohko quiso robarle otro beso antes de continuar. Shion no lo evitó, pero permaneció inmóvil y no devolvió la gentileza.

***

Al día siguiente de su encuentro con Albafica, Dohko despertó sintiendo su cuerpo pesado. Había dormido más horas que las acostumbradas, pero aún así sentía que no había sido suficiente. Creyó que este malestar general se desvanecería en cuanto empezara con sus actividades, pero el día se le había hecho eterno.

Sísifo, que estaba ausente por causa de una misión ese día, le había mandado pedir que ayudara a discípulo Régulus con sus entrenamientos en su lugar, pero esto había resultado ser más difícil de lo que creía. Para empezar, el tal discípulo era un niñito inmaduro que no había dejado de intentar hacerle la vida imposible.

Durante los ejercicios de práctica Dohko había tenido problemas de coordinación. Se sentía torpe y débil, y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el malcriado se mostró claramente superior a él. Todos comentaban que aquel chico era un prodigio de gran potencial, pero Dohko no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Y para coronar el día, volvió a quedar en ridículo con otro niño novato de nombre Yato, y éste definitivamente no era ningún prodigio.

Justo cuando estaba feliz de haber cumplido y dejado esa parte del día atrás, Régulus se apresuró a preguntarle si había llevado el encargo de su maestro al santuario. Dohko cayó en la cuenta de que tendría que ir por la cajita al templo de Piscis, y luego al santuario. Además, una vez más había olvidado ir a ver al patriarca. Aunque odiara admitirlo Manigoldo tenía razón: iba a tener que pensar una muy buena excusa. Por otra parte la idea de ver a Albafica lo llenaba de alegría, por más que intentaba restarle importancia.

Caminar escaleras arriba pocas veces había parecido tan difícil. Era como si cada paso que daba hiciera que sus piernas se volvieran más pesadas. Al atravesar el templo de Tauro, Aldebarán le había hecho un comentario jocoso al respecto, pero Dohko no se sentía de humor para responderle. Descansaría en el templo de Libra antes de continuar su camino, se decía a sí mismo, pero en realidad no podía evitar que su mente volviera una y otra vez al de Piscis… a Albafica.

Entró al templo de Virgo sintiéndose un poco más incómodo que de costumbre. Asmita, el santo de Virgo, era una persona a la que no acababa de comprender. Lo único que esperaba que esta vez no empezara una de sus molestas frases enigmáticas supuestamente cargadas de lecciones de vida.

Asmita, quien como de costumbre estaba meditando, no pronunció palabra alguna cuando Dohko le pidió permiso para atravesar el templo. Aliviado, Dohko siguió adelante, pero no mucho más tarde fue interrumpido por su voz aterciopelada.

―No deberías ir. ―le dijo Asmita.

―¿Qué?

―No deberías volver al templo de Piscis.

―¿De qué hablas? ―Dohko no podía creer lo que escuchaba. ¿Quién le había dicho que iría o había ido al templo de Piscis, para empezar? ¿Y quién creía que era Asmita para decirle lo que debía hacer? Además, ¿qué tenía él que ver con eso?

―Te sientes mal, ¿verdad? ―continuó Asmita― ¿Qué es lo que has estado haciendo últimamente?

Dohko sintió que se le encendía una chispa de rabia. Asmita, además de caracterizarse por su falta de tacto, tenía la costumbre de hablar como si el mundo estuviera poblado de ignorantes que necesitaran de sus enseñanzas. No tenía tiempo de escucharlo, ni quería hacerlo.

―Lo que he estado haciendo no te incumbe. Así que puedes regresar a hacer lo que sea que haces siempre, si es que de verdad haces algo.

―Supongo que no tiene sentido querer ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado.

Asmita sonreía sin parecer haberse inmutado por lo que le habían dicho. En realidad era el mismo Dohko estaba un poco sorprendido por las rudas palabras que habían salido de su boca. Asmita no era no lo que se podía decir un amigo, pero era un santo con el que compartía una misión y al que debía respetar.

A pesar de ser consciente de esto, Dohko quiso apresurarse a salir del templo de Virgo parea evitar empezar a sentirse tentado a hacer algo estúpido para demostrarle a Asmita su lugar. No quiso detenerse a descansar en la casa de Libra y siguió su camino cuesta arriba. Al acercarse al siguiente templo, Escorpio, fue recibido por alguien que no era su guardián.

―¿Acuario…? ―murmuró Dohko, extrañado.

―Tuve que venir a ocuparme de un asunto. ―dijo Dégel. Parecía no querer dar mayores explicaciones y Dohko decidió no preguntar. En general el estar cerca de este santo le resultaba un tanto incómodo, porque que el aire que lo rodeaba parecía ser más frío que lo normal, pero ahora Dohko encontraba esta sensación agradable.

En el interior del templo vio a su verdadero guardián, Kardia. Estaba sentado sobre un pilar de piedra y se veía bastante miserable, pero no había perdido su sonrisa.

―¿Qué te pasa, Libra? Qué cara tienes hoy. ―observó Kardia en tono burlón.

―¿Me estás hablando a mí? Eres tú quien no se ve muy bien...

―En realidad Kardia tiene razón. ―intervino Dégel― ¿Te sientes bien, Libra?

―Tuve un mal día ―respondió Dohko. Se sentía cansado, pero quería evitar la conversación. Dégel parecía estar inspeccionándolo con atención.

―¿Adónde vas ahora?

―Quiero ir a ver a Albafica de una vez. ―pensó Dohko, recordando cuánto quería encontrarse con él nuevamente. Kardia lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa. En realidad, sin haberlo notado, Dohko había hablado en voz alta. Definitivamente ese no era su día. Ahora Kardia lo miraba con curiosidad y Dégel con lo que parecía ser un dejo de desaprobación, pero era difícil darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando.

―Creo que deberías volver a tu templo. ―dijo Dégel, que con su actitud segura daba la impresión de ser el único que se comportaba normalmente en ese trío.

―No, espera. Quise decir ir a ver al patriarca. No puedo volver. Esa no es una posibilidad.

―Sinceramente dudo que estés en condiciones de llegar a donde sea que vas ―Dohko no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y menos aún pudo creerlo cuando Dégel se paró frente a él, cerrándole el paso―. No te dejaré pasar.

– ¡Oye Dégel, no te comportes como si este fuera tu templo! – escuchó decir a Kardia, aunque era evidente que le divertía mucho la situación.

Dohko miró en silencio a Dégel, que parecía estar hablando muy en serio: no tenía intenciones de dejarlo seguir. Por más que no quisiera admitirlo se sentía debilitado, y en esos momentos tenía la impresión de que el santo helado presentaba ante él un obstáculo infranqueable.

―Te acompañaré a tu templo. Yo hablaré con el patriarca… y con Piscis ―dijo Dégel sin apartar los ojos de Dohko― Y tú, Kardia, deberías quedarte donde estás hasta que yo vuelva.

Kardia protestó, y aunque Dohko también quería hacerlo, parecía que Dégel estaba dispuesto a tomar el control y no había nada que nadie pudiera hacer al respecto.

Cuando llegaron al templo de Libra, Dégel le sugirió descansar. Dohko estaba de mal humor pero no se sentía en condiciones de llevarle la contra, así que se recostó y cerró los ojos. Por unos momentos sintió como si estuviera dando vueltas a merced del viento en una tormenta, pero de a poco fue sintiendo que todo caía en su lugar y empezó a adormilarse.

Las imágenes que fluyeron hacia su mente a continuación fueron inquietantes. Vio a Asmita arrodillado en el jardín de rosas venenosas de Piscis. Le hablaba con palabras confusas, advirtiéndole que se mantuviera a distancia prudencial. A pesar de eso Dohko se acercó y vio que Asmita estaba arrodillado junto a alguien: había un cuerpo inerte entre las rosas. El rico aroma se había vuelto nauseabundo.

En ese instante Dohko volvió a la realidad y su mirada se encontró con un par de ojos celestes llenos de preocupación. Albafica estaba a su lado. ¿Estaría soñando aún?

―Hola… perdóname por haber entrado sin permiso…. ¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el pisciano con timidez. Al escuchar esas palabras, Dohko olvidó en un momento el mal día que había tenido y todos sus pensamientos se centraron en el precioso muchacho que tenía frente a sí. Estiró la mano para tocar la mejilla de Albafica, que sonrió.

―Claro. Perdóname por no haber ido hoy…

―¡No te disculpes! Todos tenemos nuestras obligaciones… ¿pero entonces estás bien de verdad?

La mano de Dohko se deslizó hacia el cuello de Albafica, acercándolo con suavidad hacia sí. Albafica ofreció poca resistencia, y poco después estaba acostado a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Dohko.

―Me alegra que estés aquí ahora, así que no te preocupes.

―A mí me alegra estar aquí ―aunque Dohko no pudiera verla desde su posición, una sonrisa iluminaba el rostro de Albafica―. Pero no quiero molestarte, Acuario dijo que sería mejor que descansaras bien.

―Acuario exagera, tiene la costumbre de creer que lo sabe todo. Solamente estoy cansado.

―Pero entonces debería dejarte solo ―musitó Albafica apartándose un poco, sólo para ser detenido por Dohko, que lo tomaba por la cintura. Las manos de Dohko se sentían firmes, y Albafica deseaba secretamente sentirlas recorrer el resto de su piel. Se incorporó un poco para poder ver mejor a Dohko.

―Nunca había visto a nadie tan perfecto ―dijo Dohko al tener al pisciano frente a sí―. Se siente casi irreal.

Albafica estaba acostumbrado a escuchar esto, tanto que había comenzado a disgustarse cada vez que alguien lo decía. Se sentía en desventaja, como si esta belleza fuera un obstáculo para que los otros apreciaran lo que realmente era. Pero cuando esas palabras salieron de la boca de Dohko fue diferente. Podía sentir un cosquilleo de alegría recorrerle el cuerpo.

―¿Y si no me viera así?

―No me refería solamente a cómo te ves.

Al parecer Dohko había dado la respuesta correcta, porque Albafica no pudo resistir el impulso de besarlo profundamente, dejando de lado todos los formalismos. Dohko no esperaba aquella reacción pero le dio la bienvenida atrayendo su cuerpo aún más hasta que ambos parecían confundirse. El pisciano parecía estar hecho de esencia de rosas. El calor de sus labios le producía a Dohko una sensación deliciosa que lo llenaba de deseos de devorarlo y hacerlo completamente suyo. Pero en ese momento hubo una interrupción.

―Alguien se acerca ―dijo el santo de Libra. Albafica se apartó de él de inmediato, sentándose correctamente e intentando ordenar su pelo despeinado.

La persona que llegaba era otro de sus compañeros: El Cid de Capricornio. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, como esperando que se le otorgara la bendición para avanzar.

―Capricornio, adelante... ―dijo Dohko. El Cid caminó hacia ellos, y Dohko no pudo dejar de notar que la mirada del capricorniano volvía una y otra vez irremediablemente hacia Albafica, que tenía la vista fija en el suelo.

―Espero no molestar. Acuario te envía esto ―El Cid extendió la mano dejando ver pequeño un frasco―. Dice que probablemente te ayudará.

―Gracias ―respondió Dohko tomando el recipiente. Le resultaba difícil pensar en algo más que decirle a su compañero, y él tampoco parecía muy elocuente. Un silencio incómodo invadió el templo. El Cid seguía dedicándole furtivas miradas a Albafica, a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. Albafica parecía no darse cuenta; no se había movido desde que El Cid había llegado. Luego de unos momentos que parecieron ser eternos, el español volvió a hablar:

―Acuario me pidió que te dijera que deberías descansar... ―justo cuando Dohko estaba empezando a indignarse con Acuario por meterse donde nadie lo había llamado, El Cid añadió:― Además, dice que no sería conveniente que estuvieras en contacto con otros hasta saber si tienes algo contagioso.

Dohko retuvo el aliento unos segundos, y pensó en Albafica. Se sintió un poco culpable por no haber pensado en esa posibilidad. Si su actitud irresponsable terminaba por causar algún tipo de daño, nunca podría perdonárselo.

―Albafica, creo que esta vez Acuario tiene razón ―dijo, apartándose un poco del pisciano, que lo miraba con desilusión―. Iré a verte en cuanto… ese sabelotodo me deje.

Albafica no pudo contener una risita, asintió y se puso de pie. Por primera vez miró a El Cid, quien pareció ponerse tenso.

―Entonces volveré a mi casa. Nos vemos pronto, ¿verdad, Dohko?

―Claro que sí, Albafica.

Escuchando este intercambio, El Cid luchaba por encontrar las palabras correctas para intervenir en la conversación. No temía a ningún enemigo que pudiera enfrentársele y estaba dispuesto a servir a Atenea hasta la muerte, pero tuvo una gran dificultad para expresar lo que quería decir:

―¿Te puedo acompañar hasta tu templo, Piscis?

Poco después los dos santos se alejaban de la casa de Libra. Albafica no podía dejar de pensar en Dohko. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero se repitió mentalmente que sus temores eran infundados. Todo estaría bien. Además, ahora tenía la oportunidad de conocer a otro de los caballeros dorados y no quería causar una mala impresión, callado todo el camino como un maleducado. Sin embargo no le era fácil pensar en un tema de conversación, así que se decidió por lo primero que le vino en mente.

―¿En qué piensas? ―dijo mientras estudiaba a El Cid por el rabillo del ojo. El joven permanecía silencioso, la espalda erguida y la mirada perdida en el horizonte. En sus pupilas se reflejaba la primavera. Caminaba con mucha seguridad.

_Albafica, hacía tanto tiempo que quería conocerte y decirte lo que siento por ti._

Ante la pregunta, el caballero pareció sobresaltarse y salir de su ensimismamiento.

―Pensaba en... Atenea y nuestro deber como caballeros ―carraspeó, nervioso.

_Albafica, Caballero de Piscis, hacía tiempo que quería conocerte. _

―Ah... ―asintió Albafica. No podía esperar menos de un Santo de Oro. Lo primero era el amor y la justicia. El amor... qué palabra tan pequeña y sin embargo tan grande.

―Piscis, quería conocerte.

―¿Eh? ¿A mí?

―Sí, desde mi templo puedo ver el tuyo a la distancia y a veces me parece adivinarte en medio de un jardín de flores.

―Es cierto, yo también creo haberte visto alguna vez.

Un silencio incómodo volvió a instalarse entre ambos.

―No salgo mucho de la Casa de Piscis, por eso no conozco a casi nadie ― añadió Albafica a manera de explicación.

El Cid pareció comprender.

―Yo tampoco salgo mucho. No soy muy bueno con las personas. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué te alejó de tu casa?

Albafica pensó en decirle una verdad a medias, pero algo en su sobrio semblante le producía confianza. «¿Puedo confiar en ti?» le hubiera gustado preguntar para estar seguro, pero no era como si algo así pudiera transmitirse con palabras. Buscó la respuesta en los ojos de El Cid, quien le devolvió una mirada serena, sin ningún rastro de maldad. El santo de Piscis se acercó un poco más a él, como si temiera que aquellas viejas piedras tuvieran oídos.

―Desde que conocí a Dohko nada es igual... ―comenzó, incapaz de reprimir sus sentimientos―. Ayer había prometido volver a visitarme, y al ver que pasaban las horas y no aparecía tuve que salir a buscarlo ―El Cid lo escuchaba con atención―. No sé qué me pasa, quisiera estar con él todo el tiempo.

―Pero si hicieras eso, ¿quién cuidaría del templo de Piscis?― fue la primera idea que cruzó la mente del caballero, pero lamentó haber abierto la boca. Se sentía como un tonto.

Albafica lo miró algo confundido.

―Era solo un pensamiento ―reconoció sonrojándose―. No es como olvidara mis responsabilidades de santo. Pero creo que lo quiero.

Si algo pareció astillarse en el pecho del caballero de Capricornio, nada en su aspecto externo lo traicionó. Asintió con la cabeza, siguiendo con deseo contenido bajo mil capas de orgullo, cada uno de los movimientos de Albafica. Era más hermoso que todas las flores, y esa tarde brillaba de manera especial.

_Albafica, quédate a mi lado. _

Al llegar al templo de Piscis subió las escalinatas con Albafica y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Comenzó a inclinarse en una pequeña reverencia de despedida cuando su mirada se congeló a los pies del joven santo. Junto a la entrada se marchitaba una flor, olvidada bajo el sol de la tarde.

―¡Ah! ―exclamó Albafica y se agachó para recogerla inmediatamente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan descuidado? Sus pensamientos habían girado en torno a Dohko hasta tal punto que las tareas que conformaban día a día su rutina habían quedado relegadas a un segundo plano. Ni siquiera el "hombre de las rosas" se había colado en su corazón para recordarle que estaba allí, en alguna parte―. No tengo perdón. Les daré un poco de agua ya mismo.― Consideró brevemente compartir la historia con El Cid pero se detuvo al volver a posar los ojos sobre él. Su elegante figura parecía destilar tristeza. Aquella sensación de seguridad y fuerza que irradiaba en la mirada se había desvanecido; sus ojos eran espejos opacos que no reflejaban más que sombras―. ¿Capricornio? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El caballero de Capricornio dio unos pasos hacia él y tomó la flor de entre sus dedos.

―Me llevaré esta rosa ―dijo con voz casi inaudible.

Albafica no acababa de comprender, pero algo no estaba bien. Algo definitivamente no estaba bien. Cuando intercambiaron una mirada fugaz algo en el rostro del alto caballero hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

–Capricornio, yo...

–Si Libra es capaz de amarte y darte este esplendor... así debe ser. –Se inclinó levemente hacia Albafica y, tras dedicarle una débil sonrisa, volvió sobre sus pasos–. Eres como un sueño– murmuró y se marchó, recorriendo lentamente el camino que lo separaba de su lugar en el Santuario.

Albafica entró y se recostó contra una de las paredes de mármol. A la mañana siguiente ninguna flor llenaría de magia su despertar, en ese templo inmenso, blanco y vacío.

***

–Quieres decir que… ¿Capricornio estaba enamorado de Albafica? –preguntó Shion con incredulidad. La revelación había hecho que dejara de lado por unos instantes la historia principal.

–Eso parece… supongo. –dijo Dohko. Aunque estaba aliviado de que la atención de Shion se hubiera desviado por el momento, podía notar que el malhumor de su compañero se incrementaba cada vez que Dohko mencionaba a Albafica.

–¿Pero cómo llegaste a saber eso?

–Albafica fue quien me lo contó la vez siguiente que nos encontramos. –Dohko hablaba en voz baja. Shion pareció recordar entonces que el protagonista del relato era Dohko y no El Cid, y su expresión volvió a endurecerse.

–¿Y tú? –susurró Shion.

–¿Yo…?

–¿Estabas también… enamorado de Albafica?

Dohko había estado esperando esta pregunta, pero aún así no sabía todavía cómo responder a ella. Se tomó un tiempo para pensar antes de continuar con la historia.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	5. Parte 5: La furia de Shion

***

Parte 5: La furia de Shion

***

La semana trascurrió sin mayores novedades. A pesar de la medicina que le había sido enviada, Dohko experimentó una recaída y se sintió descompuesto durante los tres o cuatro días que siguieron a la visita de Albafica. Por consejo de Acuario, el patriarca le ordenó reposo y aislamiento absolutos, y únicamente al joven Yato le era permitido entrar al templo de Libra para dejarle comida y constatar su estado. Se corría el rumor de que una rara enfermedad se había instalado en su cuerpo.

Por supuesto, Dohko les restaba importancia a todos esas habladurías. Estaba convencido de que el origen de su malestar radicaba en un exceso de ejercicio combinado con fiebre de primavera. No lo sorprendía demasiado; casi todos los años alrededor de esa fecha pescaba un resfriado sin motivo aparente. Además, otros pensamientos más alegres lo alejaban de las preocupaciones. Albafica había venido a verlo. Se había recostado contra su pecho y su perfume lo había sorprendido con una sensualidad profunda e inesperada. Así que se armó de paciencia y esperó a que desaparecieran los síntomas de la gripe, sin que la más mínima vacilación hiciera temblar su determinación de curarse pronto.

Ni siquiera las imágenes sombrías que lo asaltaban durante el sueño eran capaces de menguar su optimismo. Soñaba con campos de rosas que se extendían hasta el horizonte donde a veces volvía a aparecérsele la figura de Asmita, de rodillas junto a un cuerpo inerte que yacía bajo pétalos y espinas. Sus labios se movían pero ningún sonido llegaba a los oídos de Dohko. Más de una noche despertó bañado en sudor, con la imagen del santo caminando hacia él, las manos empapadas en sangre.

Al atardecer del sexto día de reposo Dohko se dijo que ya había esperado lo suficiente. Sentía un gran respeto por las órdenes del patriarca pero nadie podía ser mejor que sí mismo para determinar si había recuperado o no la salud. No existía ningún motivo para que permaneciera recluido en cuarentena indefinidamente.

La noche lo recibió con el magnífico espectáculo de la cúpula estrellada, que tapizaba el Santuario de luces y sombras. Un aroma especial inundaba los campos. El caballero de Libra se sentía lleno de energía y con ganas de salir a buscar aventuras. Dejó la armadura en el templo para no hacer ruido y se internó en los oscuros caminos. Pocos conocían mejor que él todos los atajos secretos que interconectaban las distintas áreas del Santuario, y en esa ocasión se felicitó por poseer dicho conocimiento. Poco después, sus pasos naturalmente lo condujeron hasta las escalinatas de Piscis. Una vez en lo alto empujó las antiguas puertas con sigilo y frunció el entrecejo al notar que la madera cedía silenciosamente. Albafica no cerraba su templo, pensó con un dejo de desaprobación.

Adentro reinaba la oscuridad más absoluta. No, se corrigió, un débil resplandor parpadeaba a lo lejos, atravesando la gran sala principal. Lo siguió y dio con una pequeña habitación iluminada por algunas velas blancas. La suave brisa que se colaba por una de las ventanas las hacía bailar incesantemente.

Se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta y depositó una mirada dulce en un tranquilo Albafica que garabateaba algo en un pequeño libro de tapas azules, recostado en el pedestal de piedra que le servía de lecho. Al parecer no se había percatado de su presencia. Si iba a juzgar por su aspecto, no transcurriría mucho tiempo antes de que se fuera a dormir. La armadura de Piscis yacía pulcramente dispuesta en un rincón, y una fina camisa de lienzo era lo único que separaba al joven del frescor nocturno.

Dohko pensó en susurrar su nombre o simplemente caminar hasta su lado pero no quería asustarlo, así que optó por dejar que su cosmos fluyera suavemente y se expandiera por la habitación. Pocos instantes después los preciosos ojos de Albafica se posaron sobre los suyos, recelosos pero serenos.

―¿Dohko? ¿Eres tú? ―preguntó algo incrédulo mientras se acercaba, con un dejo de reproche en la voz. Sin embargo le era imposible disimular su alegría―. ¿Has entrado en mi templo sin pedirme permiso otra vez?

El joven de China acortó a su vez la poca distancia que los separaba y le rodeó la cintura con firmeza.

―No le he pedido permiso ni a Sagitario, ni a Capricornio, ni a Acuario... ―Presionó a Albafica contra sí, incapaz de contenerse―. No necesito el permiso de nadie para estar contigo.

Mientras el eco de sus palabras se desvanecía en la penumbra unos brazos ―tan dulces como los había soñado― le acariciaron la espalda. Los labios del pisciano no tardaron en confundirse con los suyos en un beso profundo y extenso. No tenían prisa. Dohko dejó que el control alternara entre ambos. Albafica necesitaba reafirmar su confianza; lo presentía.

Una extraña sensación había vuelto a instalársele en la garganta, pero el librano hizo poco más que ignorarla; se apartó con suavidad y, tomando a su compañero de la mano, lo guió hasta el pedestal de mármol. Sonrió disimuladamente ante la vista de la fina capa de rosas que habían sido dispuestas sobre la piedra para suavizarla. Se suponía que los Santos de Atenea habían de renunciar a toda comodidad y lujo en favor de los ideales que defendían, pero a decir verdad eran pocos los que respetaban las reglas al pie de la letra. La cama de piedra era uno de los temas de discusión más controversiales entre los caballeros puesto que muchos consideraban innecesario tal extremo de austeridad. Evidentemente, Albafica compartía esta posición.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―Los pensamientos de Dohko se vieron interrumpidos por la pregunta. Le costó un poco comprenderla al principio―. Quiero decir ―continuó Albafica con dulzura―, me contaron que estabas enfermo. ¿Qué pasó?

―Fue una especie de gripe, ya estoy bien ―dijo Dohko con una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. De verdad ―agregó ante la mirada suspicaz de Albafica.

Sus ojos oscuros se deleitaron ante la vista del joven que tenía frente a sí. El pálido reflejo de las velas inundaba de calidez el cuarto y rodeaba de misterio su silueta. Su mirada se deslizó por los finos rasgos de su rostro, su cuello, su cuerpo. Un suave rubor tiñó de rosa las mejillas del pisciano.

―¿Qué escribes? ―preguntó Dohko, echándole un vistazo de reojo al pequeño libro que todavía descansaba sobre la cama.

―Nada importante. Los avances en mi entrenamiento, mis pensamientos... ―titubeó Albafica―. ¿No te sientas a escribir de vez en cuando?

―No ―respondió Dohko con sinceridad. Nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, y lo intrigaba esta nueva faceta del santo de Piscis.

―Es algo un poco... ―Albafica buscaba las palabras― privado. No es que no quiera mostrártelo pero...

―Ni hablar. ―Dohko no lo dejó terminar, asintiendo con la cabeza―. Me gusta que tengas secretos.

Albafica se sonrojó nuevamente y deslizó los dedos entre los de Dohko, entrelazándolos. Lo guió hasta la plataforma de roca.

―Estaba escribiendo sobre el hombre de las rosas.

Algo se revolvió inquieto en el interior del librano.

―¿Qué hay con él?

Albafica relató brevemente los acontecimientos que lo habían dejado a mitad de camino entre atónito y triste hacía casi una semana. Cuando hubo terminado, Dohko no sabía si sentir lástima por Capricornio o considerarlo un completo idiota.

―Yo también puedo traerte flores si quieres ―murmuró tras unos segundos de duda.

Albafica se acercó a él y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

―Lo único que necesito es a ti.

Dohko entrecerró los ojos y le acarició el pelo. Apenas si había comenzado a transitar la vida de un adulto, pero sabía interpretar una señal cuando la veía.

Tras unos instantes de vacilación, en los que él mismo creyó sonrojarse, se quitó rápidamente la camisa por sobre la cabeza y a continuación se inclinó sobre Albafica, quien se dejó llevar hasta descansar de espaldas contra los suaves pétalos de rosa. El librano buscó los bordes de la ropa del joven y le deslizó las manos por debajo de la tela, recorriendo con las yemas de los dedos su deliciosa piel. Albafica cerró los ojos y emitió un leve gemido por lo bajo, presionando instintivamente a Dohko contra sí. El caballero de Libra sintió que la razón lo abandonaba poco a poco. Arrastró la camisa que cubría a Albafica hacia su pecho y le hundió el rostro en el estómago, derramando besos de fuego líquido sobre su cuerpo.

Lo que quedaba de la vestimenta de ambos no tardó en ser descartada a un lado. Pronto se recostaron el uno contra el otro, envueltos en la tibieza maravillosa que conjuraban juntos. Así, desnudos, le daban un nuevo significado a acariciarse despacio. Era redescubrirse.

―Te quiero, Dohko ―susurró Albafica, depositando un pequeño beso en el pecho del otro caballero―. Muchas veces, mientras estabas enfermo, soñé contigo... pero hay algo que me preocupa.

Dohko contuvo su deseo y escuchó, intrigado.

―Me haces sentir especial. Para mí no es fácil... ―murmuró Albafica, algo tembloroso―. Era evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a compartir sus sentimientos, y mucho menos en una situación semejante― ...me cuesta confiar en los demás. Cómo puedo explicártelo... llegas tú, alto y seguro y nadie duda de tu fuerza, pero yo... nadie me respeta ni a mí ni a mis rosas.

―No digas eso. Yo jamás escuché a ningún caballero decir algo en tu contra.

―No lo dicen pero... lo piensan. ―insistió el joven―. Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar entre nosotros? Me preocupa. Somos caballeros de Atenea...

Dohko sonrió y le besó la suave piel de detrás de la oreja.

―Yo te respeto. ―aseguró―. Jamás me sentí de otra manera hacia ti ni podría cambiar de opinión en el futuro, pasara lo que pasara. Además... no sucederá nada que no quieras que suceda. Te doy mi palabra.

Los temores de Albafica no iban a disiparse tan fácilmente, pero con Dohko a su lado parecían insignificantes. Su voz, más que sus palabras, le inspiraba confianza. Se dejó cubrir por cuerpo firme del santo de Libra y esta vez no reprimió ninguna muestra de placer cuando las caricias del santo resbalaron por su abdomen y penetraron en el espacio secreto entre sus muslos.

_Ya basta. He escuchado suficiente._

Un pensamiento helado arrancó a Dohko de su ensimismamiento y lo devolvió al tiempo presente, al templo de Libra, a los comienzos de la Guerra Santa.

Sinceramente, el caballero había estado esperando esta interrupción. No debería ser fácil escuchar una historia como la suya de los labios de un amante, en especial para Shion, que se mostraba tranquilo e indiferente la mayoría del tiempo pero íntimamente ocultaba una personalidad mucho más inestable. Dohko lo sabía muy bien. Bajó la mirada hacia su compañero, cuyos labios permanecían sellados pero era incapaz de silenciar su mente.

_Aún no he terminado.___

_No necesito oír nada más._

―Shion...

Dohko alargó el brazo para tomarlo de la mano pero el joven de Jamir se puso de pie y, dándole la espalda sin mayores miramientos, caminó hasta salir del cuarto secreto.

―Shion, no hagas esto, necesito que me escuches hasta el final ―dijo Dohko levantando la voz para que ésta lo alcanzara a la vez que atravesaba el templo en dirección a la entrada. Tuvo que correr y plantársele enfrente para detener su avance.

―Sal de mi camino.

―No. No puedo dejarte ir así.

―¡Dije que te fueras! ―La onda expansiva de energía tomó a Dohko por sorpresa y lo precipitó por los aires hasta hacerlo impactar de lleno contra una de las paredes del templo, junto a la salida que intentaba bloquear. El golpe le sirvió de recordatorio de por qué los guerreros de Jamir eran tan temidos. Luego de volver a tomar contacto con el suelo, se incorporó y volvió a interponerse frente a su compañero.

―Puedes atacarme todas las veces que quieras si te hace sentir mejor. Pero no te vayas.

Una nueva ráfaga de energía invisible lo arrojó contra la misma pared, esta vez con el doble de fuerza.

―¡¿Se puede saber cuál es el sentido de todo esto?! ¿¿Qué demonios quieres de mí?? ―exclamó Shion con los puños apretados y las mejillas teñidas de carmín. Clavó en Dohko una mirada llena de furia―. ¡¿Y bien?!

El librano recuperó, atónito, la posición erguida. Su espalda empezaba a protestar.

―Lo siento ―murmuró Dohko, esforzándose por encontrar las palabras que hicieran a Shion entender―. Quería que lo supieras todo y herí tus sentimientos con detalles que no eran esenciales. Lo siento mucho, Shion, perdóname por ser tan torpe.

El joven de Aries pareció digerir las palabras una por una. Dohko aprovechó la ocasión para acercase un poco pero se detuvo justo antes volver a invadir su espacio personal.

―Claro... ―comenzó Shion, sin bajar los ojos―. Como si alguna vez te hubieran importado mis sentimientos. ―Tomó aire y su cosmos reverberó en tonos rojizos―. Primero Tenma, y ahora Albafica. ¿Quién vendrá después? ―preguntó irónicamente.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué tiene Tenma que ver con Albafica?

―¡Todo! ¡Estoy harto de que cuando estamos juntos, cuando por fin encuentras un poco de tiempo para mí, de lo único que hables sea Tenma, Tenma, Tenma!

Dohko estaba confundido.

―Y ahora que un compañero se ha ido y todos estamos tristes, dices que tenemos que hablar... ―Shion luchaba por contenerse pero en algún momento las lágrimas habían comenzado a rodarle por las mejillas― ...creí que querías estar conmigo, ¡no obligarme a callar y escuchar toda clase de disparates sobre un pasado que ni conozco, ni me importa! ―sollozó―. Siempre hay alguien más importante, ¿no? ¡Hasta los muertos!

Dohko sabía que Shion hablaba desde la furia y probablemente se arrepentiría de la mitad de sus palabras en cuanto se calmara, pero su dolor era verdadero. Por otra parte, jamás hubiera esperado que su relato lo alterara de esa manera. Le partía el corazón verlo así.

―Te tengo una buena noticia ―dijo Shion secándose las lágrimas con rabia―. Es posible que Tenma reviva si otros dos santos lo sacan a tiempo del Inframundo. ―A Dohko se le detuvo la respiración, pero no se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno―. Entonces podrán estar juntos de nuevo. No me importa en lo más mínimo. Total, estoy acostumbrado a ocupar un segundo plano.

Dohko dio dos pasos al frente.

―_¡Crystal Wall!_

El joven de cabellos oscuros ni siquiera parpadeó mientras el aire se cristalizaba a pocos centímetros de su rostro. Levantó las manos para palpar la fría superficie y apoyó la frente contra el muro de cristal.

―¿Es cierto lo de Tenma? ―preguntó suavemente.

―El Maestro Hakurei dijo que había una posibilidad ―reconoció Shion, y añadió―: Estoy seguro de que volverá.

―Gracias por decírmelo ―susurró Dohko, empañando el cristal con la calidez de su aliento―. Para mí Tenma es como un hermano.

―Sí, claro ―se burló su compañero cruzándose de brazos―. Si les gusta imaginarse así.

―Shion, te estás pasando de la raya. ―La voz de Dohko adquirió un matiz sombrío―. Tú y yo no tenemos secretos, ¿cómo puedes siquiera pensar algo así?

―Entonces ¿por qué no me dijiste antes lo de Albafica? Más de una vez te hice comentarios sobre él, y sin embargo ¿nunca se te ocurrió mencionar que para ti Piscis era especial?

―Tal vez tengas razón. ―admitió Dohko con tristeza―. Pero debo confesar que... temía perderte. Solo mírate, tus celos están fuera de control.

―¿¿Cómo dices??

―¿Por qué iba a contarte algo que te haría llorar?

―¡Dohko! Soy un adulto y un Santo de Oro y creo que puedo cuidarme yo solo.

―No, no puedes.

Shion no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Al parecer éste era un día lleno de revelaciones. Sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas, esta vez de vergüenza. Podía entender que otros caballeros lo subestimaran... después de todo, la brillante armadura dorada no lograba enmascarar su juventud, incrementada aun más por el hecho de que los oriundos de las tierras de Jamir vivían muchos años más que la mayoría de los hombres; alguien como él, que todavía no había dejado atrás los conflictos de la adolescencia, no era más que un mocoso con muchísimas lecciones por aprender. Además, a sus ataques les faltaba la espectacularidad de los demás, y no era ni más rápido, ni más inteligente, ni más fuerte que nadie.

Pero Dohko... él era su amigo y su amor; ¿acaso tampoco él le tenía respeto? Por una vez, se sintió identificado con el Albafica del cuento. Ese maldito Albafica.

Un temblor estremeció el _Crystal Wall_. Capa tras capa la estructura fue desvaneciéndose, como polvo de estrellas. No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Shion sintiera a Dohko acercarse y apartarle de la frente y el rostro los mechones de pelo empapados en lágrimas. La ternura de sus manos le provocaba un ardor en el pecho.

―Shion ―Las palabras de Dohko resonaban claras y cargadas de autoridad, resultado sin duda de una profunda reflexión―: Me gustaría decirte que no tengo pasado y no supe lo que era el amor hasta conocerte. Créeme, no hay nada que desee con más ansias que escapar contigo y llevar una vida tranquila donde verte despertar cada mañana a mi lado. ―Delicados pero firmes, unos dedos obligaron a Shion a levantar el mentón y enfrentar la mirada del santo―. Sin embargo, no es posible. Demandas toda mi atención cuando un conflicto que supera la imaginación de ambos acaba de tocar a nuestra puerta. Ha comenzado la Guerra Santa. ―Dohko se expresaba con una gravedad que era nueva para Shion―. Es preciso preparar a Tenma para las muchas batallas que poblarán su camino. Cuando lo vimos caer muerto sentí que todo mi esfuerzo había sido en vano, pero ahora, después de escuchar las novedades que traes de Jamir... por supuesto que seguiré entrenando al muchacho. Es mi deber como su Maestro y como Santo de Atenea.

»Así que perdóname si te he descuidado un poco pero no puedo acompañarte siempre. Por lo menos... ―Por un instante el librano bajó los ojos, y cuando volvieron a cruzarse con los de Shion ya no eran los mismos―. Por lo menos, cuando entre prácticas, entrenamientos, misiones y reuniones con la diosa encuentro algo de tiempo para estar contigo intento darte todo mi amor y ser todo lo que sueñas y más.

Dohko se mordió la lengua para no continuar. Le había resultado muy duro hablarle así a su dulce Shion, pero era evidente que el joven necesitaba oír ciertas cosas y al parecer nadie se había tomado la molestia de decírselas. Si tenía que odiarlo que lo hiciera; Dohko lo amaba demasiado para darle la razón.

El caballero de Aries permaneció en silencio largo rato. Su aspecto general ya no era la viva imagen de la furia, sino más bien delataba confusión y soledad. Pocas veces Dohko había querido abrazarlo y forzarlo a compartir sus sentimientos más que entonces. Su mente se había cerrado como un sarcófago de hielo.

―En ese caso, Dohko, debo pedirte disculpas ―dijo tras lo que pareció una eternidad―. No sabía que te sintieras tan presionado y jamás pretendí ser un motivo más de preocupación. De hecho, eres una persona mucho más sabia de lo que creía. Has crecido.

―No tengo nada de sabio, Shion. Solo trato de seguir adelante lo mejor que puedo, sin lastimar a nadie. No sabes cómo me duele...

―Por favor no sigas ―la voz de Shion se convirtió en un susurro, casi una súplica―. Estoy de acuerdo contigo. No puedo controlar mis celos y pierdo la perspectiva ridículamente fácil. Estamos en guerra, ya no podemos... seguir igual.

Dohko lo tomó de las manos y besó sus labios, sofocando un escalofrío. Shion no devolvió el gesto de afecto pero tampoco lo rechazó. Se había puesto muy pálido.

―Quiero irme ―murmuró casi sin voz―. No quiero oír el final de tu historia.

Sin mirar atrás, se alejó de Dohko. Antes de cruzar el umbral de la entrada dejó que sus ojos vagaran sin rumbo por la gris extensión de cielo que cubría Grecia. Pesadas gotas de lluvia caían esporádicamente desde las alturas y salpicaban las escalinatas del templo de Libra.

_No tiene sentido que tú y yo sigamos juntos._

Débiles, las ideas temblaron en el silencio. Por una vez, Dohko deseó no haber podido leer sus pensamientos.

―Hemos terminado. Adiós, Dohko.

Y se marchó dejando a Dohko preguntándose vagamente, perdido, si todo ese día no sería más que un sueño, una broma terrible del destino que al día siguiente, cuando volviera a brillar sol, parecería tan remoto y frío como las estrellas.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	6. Parte 6: Veneno

***

Parte 6: Veneno

***

La distancia entre los templos de Libra y Aries parecía ser eterna. Shion hubiera querido poder teletransportarse hasta su casa para poder dejar a Dohko atrás lo más pronto posible. Quería borrar de su mente todo lo que había escuchado y todas las imágenes que se habían colado a través de las palabras, pero éstas volvían una y otra vez hacia él. Y mezcladas con ellas y con un dolor punzante que no abandonaba su brazo izquierdo llegaban los recuerdos de esa misma tarde en que Albafica había muerto enfrentándose a Minos, en que Albafica había salvado su vida…

_Perdóname por haberte causado problemas, Shion._

Cuando entró a su templo vio a Dégel, quien levantó la vista del libro que estaba leyendo y se puso de pie de inmediato. Shion, que había olvidado que le había pedido como favor que vigilara el templo de Aries, se sobresaltó al encontrarse con su mirada y darse cuenta de que no debía estar presentándole un espectáculo demasiado agradable.

―¿Shion...?

Shion intentó responder pero las palabras se le atoraron y solamente pudo dirigirle una mirada silenciosa. Dégel se acercó a él con prudencia. Aquel había sido un día difícil. El primer santo dorado había caído, y Shion había estado allí para presenciarlo sin haber podido hacer demasiado al respecto. El patriarca había mencionado que esto lo había afectado mucho, pero aún así Dégel no tardó en sospechar que eso no era lo único que lo afligía.

―Gracias, Dégel… por haber cuidado de mi templo. ―susurró Shion bajando la cabeza.

―¿Estás bien? ―preguntó el acuariano. Dégel no quería hacerlo sentir invadido, pero sentía que Shion necesitaba hablar. Shion asintió en silencio, intentando tragar sus lágrimas― Si necesitas hablar conmigo puedo escucharte. Entiendo que este no ha sido un día fácil.

A pesar de no querer presionar a Shion, Dégel sabía que no era el momento de dejarlo solo. Aún cuando Shion no era el más novato entre los caballeros, muchas veces había demostrado dificultad para controlar sus impulsos. Le hacía falta ganar en madurez y se dejaba llevar por sus emociones en momentos de crisis. Mientras observaba al muchacho tembloroso que tenía frente a sí, Dégel no podía evitar preguntarse cuán preparado estaba para la guerra santa que comenzaba.

Decidió no hacer más preguntas, y tomando su libro se dirigió a la salida del templo luego de despedirse, sabiendo que antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera del templo, Shion volvería a hablar.

―Dégel… ―murmuró Shion― Sobre Albafica… ¿qué tan bien llegaste a conocerlo?

―¿Albafica? Era una persona dedicada pero solitaria, como tú bien sabes…

―Solitaria… ―Shion parecía reflexionar sobre el significado de la palabra― ¿Recuerdas hace algunos años cuando me ausenté por una temporada? ―Dégel asintió. Empezaba a comprender hacia dónde estaban orientadas las dudas de Shion― Dohko me contó lo que había ocurrido mientras yo no estaba. Tú sabes al respecto, ¿verdad?

―Sí, estaba informado.

―Lo supuse. Entonces al parecer yo era el único que no sabía nada ―Shion apretaba sus puños, intentando resistir la tentación de descargar su ira contra de las columnas del templo. Dégel volvió a acercarse―. Pero si sabes sobre eso entonces no deberías decir que era "solitario".

―Nunca fue demasiado sociable… pero eso se acentuó aún más después de lo que pasó con Dohko. ―Dégel buscó en los ojos de Shion una señal que confirmación que había entendido lo que le decía, pero al encontrarse con ellos tuvo la impresión de que no parecía que estuvieran hablando del mismo tema. Shion se veía confundido y humillado, y Dégel pareció entender que aún había cosas que Shion no sabía― ¿Qué fue lo que te contó Dohko de Libra?

―Nada… nada que hubiera querido saber en este preciso momento ni que tuviera ningún tipo de significado especial para mí. Supongo que quería descargarse porque había perdido a alguien importante para él… aunque yo no sabía que fuera tan importante…

―¿No crees que lo que pasó haya sido importante? ¿Te contó Dohko la historia completa?

―No creo que necesite a Dohko para imaginar la historia completa. No quiero escucharla.

―No, espera. ¿Qué tanto sabes?

―Sé que estuvieron juntos… ¿acaso no crees que tengo suficiente con haber visto detalles acerca de los que no me correspondía saber? ¿Tú también quieres revolver el pasado? ―Shion no podía salir de su asombro. ¿Acaso Dégel estaba dispuesto a insistir con el tema también?

―Shion… ¿por qué crees que Dohko quiso contarte acerca de esto? ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió hoy? Sé que estabas con Albafica cuando murió… ¿estuviste en contacto con su sangre?

―¡No! Deberías saber que no era tan fácil contaminarse con su veneno… Dohko exageró al respecto… Y ahora tú estás actuando como él.

Dégel se quedó en silencio por unos instantes. Lentamente las piezas comenzaban a encajar.

―Y fue luego de eso que Dohko quiso contarte la historia, verdad…

―No sé cuál es el punto de hacerme sentir tan ridículo haciéndome escuchar todo eso…

―Shion, no sé lo que Libra te haya dicho al principio, pero tienes que escuchar el final de la historia.

―¿Qué? ¿Tú también, Dégel?

―Es importante. Creo que si Dohko quiso contarte es por una razón... ¿Por qué crees que Albafica estaba tan asustado de la posibilidad de contaminar a otros, y por qué crees que Dohko estaba preocupado por ti hoy? ¿Me dejarías terminar de contarte la historia?

―¡Tuve suficiente de esa historia!

―Shion. Dohko estuvo a punto de morir aquella vez ―al escuchar las palabras de Dégel, Shion se quedó helado. La furia se disolvió en un instante, dejando paso a la confusión. Dégel se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo con suavidad―. ¿Me dejarías terminar de contarte la historia?

Esta vez Shion asintió y Dégel comenzó a hablar.

Aquella noche había dejado hondas huellas en su memoria. Recordaba haber cerrado temprano las puertas del templo de Acuario con la idea de crear una atmósfera tranquila en la cual relajarse y leer hasta tarde. En su biblioteca la noción abstracta del tiempo parecía perder significado; los cientos de ejemplares ―algunos nuevos, otros antiguos y cubiertos de telarañas― que tapizaban las paredes del recinto le recordaban lo efímero de las angustias presentes y lo eterno de la historia, destinada a repetirse una y otra vez.

Le costaba evocar exactamente las páginas que lo habían sumergido en una especie de embrujo hasta mucho más allá de la medianoche. Lo que jamás olvidaría sería el clamor que lo arrancó de un plumazo de su mundo de ensueño. Una voz cargada de angustia pedía ayuda a lo lejos. Una voz familiar.

Sin perder un segundo subió las escaleras hasta el techo y buscó en la noche cualquier indicio de caos. Atónito, siguió con los ojos el desplazamiento de una pequeña figura en dirección a su templo. Era el Santo de Piscis, Albafica.

Saltó a tierra y corrió a su encuentro, pero para su mayor desconcierto otra figura emergió de la oscuridad y se le adelantó.

―¡Piscis! ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? ―la profunda voz de El Cid resonó en la penumbra. Cuando Dégel los alcanzó el caballero de Capricornio sujetaba a Albafica por los hombros y trataba de arrancarle alguna palabra que tuviera sentido. No pudo evitar notar que él era el único que se había tomado un instante para colocarse la armadura; los otros dos al parecer habían salido de sus templos por puro reflejo.

El pisciano estaba mortalmente pálido y con muy poca ropa. Con los ojos teñidos de desesperación, intentaba hablar pero solo conseguía articular palabras aisladas que no lograban explicar nada.

Tras un breve examen visual en busca de golpes o heridas ―negativo, por fortuna―, Dégel dio un paso al frente y apoyó una mano en el hombro de cada caballero.

―Tranquilícense. Albafica, tómate tu tiempo ―dijo con seguridad, concentrando casi toda su atención en el joven pisciano―. Capricornio, déjalo respirar.

El Cid de Capricornio titubeó, pero momentos después aflojó su presión sobre el otro.

―Pase lo que pase vamos a ayudarte. ―Dégel enfrentó a Albafica y le apoyó con suavidad las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza. Una levísima corriente de aire frío le acarició las mejillas y buscó calmar al menos en parte la honda inquietud que se había apoderado de él.

A Albafica le costó hacer una pausa para organizar sus pensamientos. No podía tranquilizarse. No podía tomarse su tiempo.

―Algo anda mal con Dohko ―logró decir entrecortadamente―. Está frío.

―¿Intentaste hablar con él? ―preguntó Dégel.

―No se mueve. No despierta.

―Está bien. Vamos a verlo de inmediato. ―Una sombra de inquietud cruzó por primera vez la mirada de Dégel. Sin pensarlo dos veces, giró sobre sus talones y se precipitó en dirección al templo de Libra. Sin embargo se detuvo, momentáneamente desorientado, al ver que ninguno de sus dos compañeros lo seguía. Una mirada al rostro de Albafica, que había escalado tres tonos de escarlata en materia de segundos, le bastó para comprender. Pensó en decir algo al respecto pero se dijo que no era momento para críticas, y luego de volver al punto de partida los tres dirigieron sus pasos colina arriba.

Atravesaron las puertas del templo de Piscis y su guardián lideró nerviosamente al grupo hasta su recámara privada. En el centro de la pieza, sobre el pedestal de piedra, yacía el cuerpo inerte del caballero de Libra, envuelto en varias mantas de lana.

―¿Está muerto? ―Tres pares de ojos se clavaron en un despeinado y somnoliento santo de Escorpio que había asomado por detrás.

―¡Kardia! ―exclamó Dégel―. Deberías estar en tu templo.

―Oí los gritos de Piscis. ―Kardia se encogió de hombros―. Tampoco iba a quedarme de brazos cruzados.

―¡No está muerto! ―la voz angustiada de Albafica puso fin al intercambio. A pesar de la mala iluminación que reinaba en el cuarto, resultaba evidente que luchaba por contener las lágrimas―. Traté de darle calor ―murmuró el santo arrodillándose junto a Dohko―. Pero no importa lo que haga, cada vez está más frío. Casi no lo siento respirar.

Dégel se adelantó e inclinó la cabeza junto a los labios del caballero inconsciente en un intento por oír su respiración. Era débil, pero por lo pronto, regular. Lo que más lo preocupaba era el color violáceo que se había apoderado de sus labios, y el hecho de que no reaccionara ante ningún estímulo. El Cid parecía reticente a invadir la zona y se quedó en la puerta, sin traspasar el umbral.

Las siluetas de los santos de Virgo y Cáncer se recortaron a la entrada del cuarto. A diferencia de los demás, no parecían haber interrumpido su sueño. Habían atravesado en silencio el templo de Piscis y, en medio de la confusión, nadie los había sentido aproximarse. A pesar de la sorpresa, Dégel los recibió con un suspiro de alivio.

Manigoldo echó rápidamente un vistazo en derredor. Con ellos, seis santos de oro se agolpaban en el pequeño recinto, sin contar a Dohko, quien realmente no se veía nada bien. Podía imaginarse hasta cierto punto lo que había acontecido aquella noche... si bien Albafica era demasiado respetuoso y reservado para compartir detalles, resultaba evidente que se había enamorado del caballero de Libra. Se sonrojaba con solo oír su nombre. Tratándose de otro probablemente le hubiera dado igual, pero Albafica era, por decirlo de alguna manera, especial. Viéndolo ahora, callado contra la pared, no podía evitar sentir un poco de pena. Se apartó de los demás y también se recostó contra el mármol frío, a pocos centímetros del pisciano.

―¿Qué pasó? ―le susurró Manigoldo a Albafica casi en el oído. Éste se sobresaltó ligeramente, pero se volvió en su dirección y murmuró, con la misma sutileza, que después le contaría. Algo decepcionado, Manigoldo asintió con la cabeza. Albafica no parecía en condiciones de dar explicaciones. El pelo le caía sin vida sobre las mejillas húmedas. Llevado por un impulso se propuso hacerle una caricia, pero prácticamente antes de que iniciara el movimiento unos dedos se cerraron, firmes, sobre su muñeca. Extrañado, buscó al responsable con la mirada y dio con un Asmita que, a pesar del gesto, parecía tener la mente ocupada en asuntos de mayor importancia.

―¿Qué tan mal está, Dégel? ― preguntó el virginiano sin levantar la voz.

―Estos síntomas no se corresponden con nada que pueda ser tomado a la ligera, mucho menos un simple resfriado, que es lo que Libra aseguraba tener. Parecen confirmarse mis sospechas de que estos son síntomas de... ―dudó mientras buscaba la palabra adecuada― envenenamiento.

Por un instante, en la sala reinó el silencio más absoluto.

―No puede ser ―intervino Albafica dando un paso al frente―. Tengo mucho cuidado con mis rosas; si bien soy inmune a su veneno jamás guardo flores venenosas donde podrían lastimar a alguien por accidente. Todos estos pétalos ―agregó con un gesto que abarcaba todo el cuarto― son inofensivos. Dohko no tocó ninguna rosa, ¡yo me habría dado cuenta!

―No fue mi intención poner en duda tu responsabilidad ―dijo Dégel, mirando sucesivamente a Piscis y Virgo―. Eso es lo que más me preocupa. Dohko no tocó ninguna rosa.

―Como sea, ¿qué importa cómo le llegó el veneno? ¿No tendríamos que pedir ayuda? ¿O llevarlo a alguna parte? ―intervino Kardia con un dejo de impaciencia en la voz.

―Si estuviera consciente sería más fácil ―replicó el acuariano―. Pero no me atrevo a moverlo en este estado. Ve por ayuda, Kardia. Nosotros intentaremos hacer algo mientras tanto.

Kardia se retiró del lugar, pero antes de que Dégel pudiera volver a concentrarse en Dohko, fue interrumpido una vez más.

―¿Es mi culpa? ¿Fui yo quien provocó esto? ―la trémula voz provenía de Albafica. De repente todas las miradas se habían posado sobre él.

―Necesitaré saber exactamente lo que ocurrió antes de juzgar eso. ¿Qué tan intenso fue el contacto que tuviste con él? ―preguntó Dégel con suavidad.

La expresión de Albafica se había vuelto de pánico. Apartó rápidamente a Manigoldo cuando éste intentaba acercársele de nuevo.

―¡Es mi culpa!

Dégel no dijo nada, pero estaba seguro de que así era, y los hechos no tardaron en confirmarle que tenía razón.

―Entonces el veneno era... Albafica. ―Los ojos de Shion se veían sombríos.

Dégel hizo una pausa y asintió.

―¿Y ninguno lo sabía antes?

―Yo tenía mis sospechas, en especial después de ver a Dohko caer enfermo luego de visitar el templo de Piscis ―explicó el acuariano―. Asmita también. Pero ignorábamos los detalles.

Shion no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada llena de dudas.

―Sabíamos que la sangre de Piscis era peligrosa ―continuó Dégel―, pero también era mucho lo que desconocíamos. Por ejemplo, ¿era solamente su sangre la que contenía veneno? ¿Qué pasaría con otro tipo de fluidos? ¿Qué pasaría si el tipo de contacto fuera un beso, o…? ―Dégel dejó que Shion tomara conciencia del alcance de sus palabras.

»En cierta forma, Dohko dio respuesta a todas esas interrogantes. Hasta se podría decir que evitó males peores... Libra siempre se caracterizó por su salud y vitalidad. Tal vez otro no hubiera resistido lo que vino después.

Shion abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió antes de que cualquier sonido coherente saliera de su boca. Se sentía más tranquilo, a pesar de todo. Hablar con Dégel le hacía bien. Le quitaba a todo ese asunto la carga emotiva que emanaba de los labios de Dohko. Si iba a ser sincero consigo mismo, debía confesar que tal vez había sobredimensionado las cosas. O tal vez no. El hecho era que, solapadamente, una nueva inquietud, muy distinta de la primera, se había instalado en su corazón casi sin que se diera cuenta.

―Lo que vino después… ¿Qué fue lo que vino después, Dégel?

―El veneno resultó ser poderoso. Al no haber venido directamente de la sangre de Albafica sino de otras fuentes, el efecto no había sido instantáneo, pero aún así hubiera sido mortal de no haber sido porque fuimos capaces de actuar a tiempo.

»A Albafica se le aconsejó mantenerse alejado de otros hasta que pudiera comprobarse qué tan peligroso era el veneno de su sistema. Se llegó a la conclusión de que mientras el contacto fuera de tipo casual, como una caricia o un abrazo, no habría peligro, pero uno más profundo podría tener consecuencias graves.

»Dohko tardó un tiempo en recuperarse, y cuando supo lo que había pasado fue muy difícil explicarle que no era conveniente que volviera a tener un contacto tan directo con Albafica. También fue difícil para Albafica… a pesar de que le dijéramos que no era motivo para aislarse él tenía pavor de lastimar por equivocación a otros, y desde aquel momento se volvió mucho más solitario e introvertido...

―¿Por qué yo no supe nada de esto? ―preguntó Shion luego de unos momentos de silencio, como hablando para sí mismo. La historia le había puesto la piel de gallina, y no podía creer que nunca hubiera sabido nada al respecto.

―Todos creímos que Dohko te lo contaría cuando volvieras… después de todo eras su mejor amigo. Creo que si Dohko te quiso contar esta historia ahora fue para que entendieras por qué se había preocupado por ti cuando vio que habías tocado la sangre de Albafica… pero es solamente una suposición. Eso deberías preguntárselo a él, ¿no crees?

Shion recordó la escena en el templo de Libra. Le había dicho a Dohko que todo había terminado, pero nada distaba más de sus deseos. Anhelaba poder volver atrás en el tiempo para arreglar lo que había hecho pero al darse cuenta que no era posible notó que las lágrimas volvían a asomarse.

―Tienes razón, Dégel…

―Si me necesitas sólo tienes que llamarme. ―dijo con una sonrisa. Comprendía que era el momento de retirarse.

Al alejarse del templo de Aries Dégel se cruzó con Dohko, quien caminaba cuesta abajo y se veía tan desdichado como Shion. El acuariano pensó en hacer un comentario, pero se dio cuenta que no era necesario. Además sabía exactamente hacia dónde se dirigía.

***

Continuará en el próximo capítulo...


	7. Parte 7: Antídoto

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene LEMON (sexo explícito) entre HOMBRES (como si no fuera obvio). Huyan o disfruten, como deseen.

_Nota__: Si les interesa saber el final de la historia pero quieren saltearse las referencias sexuales, pueden detenerse en cuanto vean que ya no lo soportan y retomar la lectura a partir de la frase: "__Los minutos que siguieron estuvieron llenos de paz"._

***

Parte 7: Antídoto

***

Shion estaba exhausto. Entre el enfrentamiento con Minos, la reunión con el Patriarca, la confesión de Dohko, la pelea y por último Dégel, el día se le había hecho eterno. Estaba seguro de que algo extraño pasaba con el tiempo, pues no era posible que todo aquello se hubiera desencadenado en poco más de doce horas. En cuando vio que el caballero de Acuario traspasaba la salida, no sin antes dirigirle una última mirada, se dejó caer pesadamente en donde estaba, sin siquiera molestarse en quitarse la armadura. Afuera seguía lloviendo y se sentía húmedo y frío, pero el cansancio era demasiado para que le importara hacer algo al respecto. Necesitaba dormir y dejar descansar mente y cuerpo por igual.

En el Santuario, la noche caía sobre los templos como un inmenso manto de silencio y oscuridad. Solo el débil tintineo de las gotas de agua sobre el mármol acunaba el sueño de los santos en noches como aquella. Mientras sus párpados se cerraban, Shion apoyó la cabeza en uno de los brazos y perdió contacto con la realidad casi de inmediato.

Un indefinido lapso de tiempo pasó hasta que volvió a abrir los ojos. Somnoliento, miró hacia la puerta entornada del templo, por donde se colaba la claridad del amanecer. Aunque sentía que aún le faltaban muchas horas de reposo, la costumbre lo había hecho despertarse con las primeras luces.

Se desperezó con dificultad y reprimió un gemido de dolor. Como lo temía, Minos no podía tomarse a la ligera. Le costaba moverse, y haber pasado la noche en tan pobres condiciones no ayudaba. Iba a ponerse de pie cuando notó que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Una suave manta que reconoció como suya había sido dispuesta con esmero sobre él, aunque no recordaba ser el responsable. Dejó que sus ojos vagaran por la habitación, todavía nublados por el sueño, y tropezó con una sombría silueta tumbada a su lado. Tras parpadear un par de veces sus ojos se suavizaron ante la familiaridad de aquel contorno. Inseguros, sus dedos acariciaron los oscuros cabellos. Al no obtener respuesta, decidió ir a su habitación y proceder como todas las mañanas.

Caminó hasta su cuarto y acomodó torpemente sobre la cama de piedra un aguamanil lleno de líquido del día anterior, algunos aceites, trapos viejos y una muda de ropa limpia. Se sentó y, apretando los dientes, procedió a remover cada sección de la compleja armadura de Aries. Prefería hacerlo despacio y evitar cualquier movimiento brusco. Por último también se quitó la túnica que llevaba debajo y la tiró hacia un rincón. El aire de la mañana se colaba por la ventana, frío, pero infinitamente puro. La tormenta había terminado, dejando atrás un horizonte cristalino de verdes intensos. El caballero dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de esa pureza, mientras su conciencia flotaba y se desvanecía en la difusa claridad de los campos. No quería pensar.

Mojó la punta de uno de los trapos en el agua y se lavó primeramente las manos y la cara. Tenía la piel sucia de sudor y lágrimas secas. El resto del cuerpo le fue más difícil, en especial porque un ardor imposible de definir le ceñía los músculos allí donde los hilos invisibles de Minos habían hecho su trabajo. Su brazo izquierdo era un peso muerto en el que se entrecruzaban finas líneas color escarlata. Desinfectarlo supuso tal esfuerzo que no fue capaz de detectar la presencia de otro cosmos en el umbral del recinto hasta que el débil sonido metálico de pasos le llamó la atención a sus espaldas. Desorientado, giró la cabeza y dio con un caballero de Libra que lucía tan abatido como él mismo; quizá más.

Su primer impulso fue volver a darle la espalda. No tenía ni la menor idea de qué decir, ni cómo reaccionar. Se ató precariamente una camisa en torno a la cintura, incómodo porque Dohko lo viera así de indefenso. Inmediatamente después sus piernas actuaron por voluntad propia y lo condujeron hasta la ventana, como sugiriéndole que escapara. No estaba listo para esto, para dar explicaciones. Solo tenía la certeza que Dohko no se merecía lo que le había hecho.

Pero el caballero chino no pronunció ni una palabra, ni reclamó explicación alguna. Se acercó despacio y, delicadamente, le acarició la espalda con la punta de los dedos y rodeó su cintura en un abrazo silencioso. Los ojos apenas entreabiertos, recostó la cabeza contra la suya, la tibieza del sol reconfortándolos a ambos en su lento ascenso por el cielo de la mañana. Shion no se atrevió a enfrentarlo, pero descansó parte de su peso en él. No podía recordar un tiempo en que Dohko no estuviera cerca. Qué distinto sería todo si lo hubiera perdido, a causa del veneno de Albafica o cualquier otra cosa. No quería ni imaginarlo. Toda esa ternura, ¿hubiera desaparecido también, así sin más?

―¿Hace mucho que estás aquí? ―preguntó el muchacho de Jamir con voz algo ronca.

―Un poco...

―¿Cuánto?

―No pude quedarme en el templo de Libra después de ver que te marchabas así, con esa noche horrible.

Shion giró con delicadeza la cabeza hacia Dohko y, luego de pensarlo mejor, terminó de darse la vuelta. Lo invadió el profundo aroma del caballero, una mezcla de tierra húmeda, flores silvestres, demasiadas preocupaciones y definitivamente una pésima noche.

―Hueles terrible ―murmuró entornando los ojos.

Dohko esbozó una mueca, haciéndose el ofendido, pero dejó que sus ojos recorrieran el torso desnudo de su compañero.

―¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ―preguntó acercando una mano al brazo herido de Shion―. ¿Qué son estas marcas? ―Los músculos del joven se tensaron en anticipación a la punzada de dolor que sobrevendría, pero la caricia de Dohko fue tan sutil que el joven no recibió más que su ternura.

―Son de la pelea de ayer... Fue solo un momento, pero creí que Albafica no podía continuar y, como guardián del primer templo, tomé su lugar.

Dohko se quedó helado. Buscó los ojos de Shion con la esperanza de oír que todo era una broma pero lo único que encontró fue el rostro de un joven avergonzado, infinitamente vulnerable. Su cuerpo desnudo acentuaba esa impresión de desamparo.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―No quise preocuparte, estoy bien. Minos solo jugó conmigo; Albafica fue el único al que realmente le hizo algo.

Shion bajó la mirada, aguardando un reproche, pero en vez de eso sintió que Dohko lo acariciaba detrás de la oreja y luego lo atraía hacia sí, descansando una mejilla contra la suya. La dulzura del gesto lo hizo sentir como un tonto, poniéndose a la defensiva con su amigo. Frente a él el orgullo no tenía sentido.

―Estás helado ―susurró Dohko, sombrío.

―De veras, no quise preocuparte... ―aseguró Shion.

―¿Ibas a curarte? ―preguntó mirando de reojo la cama de piedra y los artefactos dispuestos sobre ésta.

―Ya terminaba.

―¿Me dejas que te ayude?

―No es para tanto, creo que seguiré mañana.

―De todas maneras quisiera echarte un vistazo. Conozco un par de trucos sobre torceduras y heridas.

Shion suspiró y se desplazó hasta la cama. Era inútil oponerse cuando a Dohko le venía uno de sus impulsos sobreprotectores.

―Tu armadura ―dijo de pronto, al tiempo que el librano tomaba asiento a su lado―. No pensarás darme un masaje o lo que sea que tengas en mente con eso puesto.

―¿Te molesta mi armadura? Eso es nuevo.

―Por lo general no me molesta, pero hoy... ―Shion hizo una pausa y, levantando su brazo bueno, recorrió con los dedos el noble perfil de Dohko, tan dulce y a la vez tan varonil― ...quiero que seamos solo tú y yo. Los caballeros pueden quedarse en la puerta del templo.

Dohko se tomó unos momentos para comprender. Atrapó esos dedos entre lo suyos y los besó durante largo rato. Luego se puso de pie y, tras extender los brazos, la conjunción de pensamiento y tono muscular bastó para que la armadura de Libra lo abandonara y tomara su forma milenaria, flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. La tomó con cuidado y la depositó en un rincón donde no molestara. Por último regresó junto a Shion.

Durante el examen ambos se mantuvieron silenciosos. Dohko se echó algo de aceite en las manos y palpó cuidadosamente músculos y articulaciones, aumentando ocasionalmente la presión sobre las zonas que parecían más sensibles, hasta que Shion daba señales de incomodidad. La mayor parte del tiempo éste se mostró sereno y paciente. Sin embargo, cuando los dedos expertos probaron su hombro izquierdo, dejó escapar un gemido involuntario.

―¿Te duele mucho?

―Sí... ―asintió Shion, inseguro―, me arde. Es difícil de explicar.

―¿Cuánto puedes mover el brazo?

―Como... así. ―Lo levantó al modo de demostración hasta una altura que no superaba la del hombro.

―Está bien. Voy a intentar aliviarte un poco.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

―Ya lo verás.

Esforzándose por no lucir amenazador, el caballero de Libra tomó el brazo maltrecho del ariano entre las manos y las deslizó con firmeza a lo largo del mismo, sin detenerse hasta alcanzar su muñeca. Luego repitió el procedimiento, cada vez con mayor intensidad. Lágrimas cristalinas asomaban en los ojos de Shion, pero el joven las contuvo con entereza. Las manos expertas de Dohko se concentraron en unos pocos puntos, los pulgares presionando firmemente, como a lo largo de un mapa misterioso que solo el joven librano era capaz de leer. Dolía como mil demonios, pero luego de un rato Shion tomó conciencia de que el ardor inicial casi había desaparecido y, como por arte de magia, el brazo volvía a sentirse suyo, no como un trozo de carne hinchado y extraño.

―¿Mejor?

―Sí...

Dohko esbozó una media sonrisa y volvió a dejar las cosas en su sitio: agua, aceites, lienzos. Se acomodó junto a Shion y, con cuidado, le apartó del rostro las finas hebras de cabello rubio que se interponían entre ambos.

―¿Puedo quedarme un poco más?

El joven de Jamir asintió en silencio, al tiempo que bajaba los ojos y lo tomaba de la mano.

―¿No vas a arrojarme otra vez contra la pared?

A pesar de que su corazón se debatía entre dudas, Shion no pudo evitar sonreír. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Dohko era su sentido del humor. Y cuando éste se inclinó para rozarle la mejilla con los labios, no se resistió. Un pálido rubor se extendió por sus elegantes facciones. Tras un momento de vacilación, se volteó para besar a su compañero con timidez. Ansiaba profundizar ese beso y hacerle entender lo apenado que estaba. Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras.

―Sobre mi historia con Albafica, quería decirte que... ―dijo Dohko de pronto, como si hubiera estado ―en realidad era probable― leyéndole la mente.

―No hace falta.

El rostro del librano adquirió una expresión triste.

―Dégel me contó el final ―se apresuró a aclarar Shion.

―¿Dégel?

―Sí... le había pedido que cuidara de mi templo mientras iba al tuyo, y cuando volví acabé contándole lo que había pasado. Bueno, no todo... él adivinó la mayor parte.

―Entiendo...

Un silencio incómodo se instaló entre ambos.

―Lo siento... ―murmuró Shion, sin atreverse a levantar la voz―. No me gusta que discutamos. Es que a veces no sé qué más hacer. No puedo controlarme.

Lo aterraban las posibles respuestas de Dohko, pero para su sorpresa, se estremeció al contacto de sus dulces manos en el estómago. Éstas recorrieron lentamente su cintura, una promesa de intimidad latente en cada caricia. La sensación era deliciosa, completamente distinta a la de pocos minutos atrás, cuando las mismas manos habían buscado aliviarlo y asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Tembloroso, dejó escapar una exhalación casi inaudible y, acercándose, le deslizó la punta de la lengua dentro de la boca. Sintió que el otro separaba los labios y no tardó en saborear el interior profundo que con los años había aprendido a amar. Poco a poco se acompasaron a un ritmo silencioso; la lengua de Shion succionaba la del joven de Libra, alternándole cosquillas contra el paladar, mientras las manos y dedos de éste se abrían paso por su delicioso cuerpo de héroe griego sin el más mínimo pudor. En algún momento la camisa que llevaba atada a la cintura resbaló hacia el suelo, olvidaba por ambos.

Incapaz de contenerse, Shion echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se entregó a la maravillosa fricción que desataban entre ambos. Los labios de Dohko lo persiguieron y buscaron su cuello, irradiando calidez y placer. Su lengua le corrió por la piel, mientras aquí y allá, levísimos mordiscos hacían que se le erizara el fino vello de los brazos. Comenzó a gemir por lo bajo, sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. Sus piernas se enroscaron, dóciles, en torno a la espalda de su amante. El joven de Jamir podía sentir la firme erección del otro entre las piernas, poderosa, segura. Era evidente que Dohko lo deseaba.

Entonces Dohko lo atrajo hacia sí y lo abrazó contra su pecho, en parte para darle un poco más de su calor y en parte para controlar sus movimientos. Quería robarle un minuto más de ternura antes de que la pasión lo hiciera perder el control. El caballero de Aries era una belleza y parecía cincelado para el placer, pero no podía hacerle el amor antes de dejar atrás toda la angustia que había pasado.

―Shion ―murmuró hundiendo la nariz en su cabello rebelde y hermoso―. También quiero decirte que lo siento, pero necesito confesarte algo. Yo nunca había compartido esta historia con nadie más y me dolió que... que no me comprendieras. Como si fuera capaz de decir esas cosas solo para hacerte daño.

Shion olvidó por un momento lo irresistible de la posición y giró la cabeza en dirección a la voz del caballero. Ante sus ojos atónitos, Dohko apartó la mirada y se secó un par de lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. La imagen le atravesó el pecho como una espada de hielo.

―Dohko...

―Si Dégel te contó el final supongo que ahora sabes que las cosas nunca resultaron con Albafica. Todo terminó tan pronto como había empezado. Te lo hubiera dicho desde un principio pero no sé... no es así como se cuentan las historias. De verdad, no sé en qué estaba pensando.

―Dohko, no llores... ―El joven de Jamir se acercó con cuidado, y en esta ocasión fue él quien lo tomó entre los brazos. Lo estrechó con fuerza y besó sus oscuros cabellos, mientras éste se recostaba contra su cuello y cerraba los ojos.

―Te quiero como no tienes idea, Shion.

―¿Cómo puedes decir eso después de la manera en que te traté ayer? ¿No estás molesto conmigo? ―La pregunta quedó flotando en el aire, seguida por un silencio cargado de incertidumbre―. Creí que no volverías a verme. No sabía qué hacer.

Ante estas palabras Dohko se incorporó y le besó las pestañas con delicadeza. Lágrimas cristalinas empañaban sus ojos verdes.

―Incluso si estuviera furioso y tú solo quisieras seguir peleando y ninguno de nosotros fuera capaz de controlarse... ―murmuró el librano― lo preferiría antes de separarme de ti.

Por primera vez desde el inicio del encuentro, Shion miró directamente a los ojos al fuerte caballero y lo invadió el deseo de amarlo con toda la pasión de que era capaz.

―No puedo enojarme porque compartas tus sentimientos ―continuó Dohko―. Solo quisiera que fueras un poco más paciente conmigo. Quiero tu confianza.

_Eres dulce._

Y tú tan sincero. Si sonríes, sé que te hago feliz. Si me odias, lo dejas bien claro.

No te odio, tonto.

Y si me deseas...

Shion no se molestó en rebatir ese último comentario. Buscó el contacto directo con la piel de Dohko, deslizando las manos debajo de su ropa, y siguió el contorno de los músculos bien definidos de su pecho. Conocedor de los rincones secretos de placer, no dejó de tocar ningún retazo de piel, de morder con las uñas ninguna de las áreas que sabía sensibles. Al llegar a su abdomen le acarició el suave vello que le bajaba desde el ombligo y se perdía más allá. Se apartó de Dohko lo suficiente para buscar su mirada y besar sus labios, sin dejar de acariciarlo un solo momento. Lo ayudó a quitarse la camisa, ansioso por profundizar el contacto. Sentía los ojos del librano, nublados por el deseo, recorrer su cuerpo como dedos invisibles.

Poco a poco el caballero de Libra comenzó a devolver las caricias y los besos. Ansiaba estrecharlo y volcar sobre Shion todo el amor que el joven a su vez le daba; parecían no darle los brazos para tenerlo cerca y rodarlo de tibieza. Shion quiso inclinarse sobre él y Dohko lo dejó avanzar hasta que su espalda tocó el mármol frío del promontorio. Sintió que unos dedos se deslizaban por su entrepierna, seductores, y no tardaban en despojarlo de la ropa que les impedía tocarlo más íntimamente. Pronto quedó a merced del ariano, quien con enloquecedora parsimonia profundizaba el contacto y esparcía besos húmedos donde fuera que sus labios se posaran. Dohko siguió febrilmente el progresivo descenso, y cuando esa boca se cerró en torno a su miembro, arqueó la espalda y enterró los dedos en la melena salvaje que se derramaba como una cascada de oro por su abdomen. Sin importar cuánto compartiera con Shion, cuántas caricias y noches secretas y besos robados en escalinatas blancas, la pureza de su deseo nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Apasionado, libre de inhibiciones, se volcaba por entero cada vez que yacían juntos y se amaban con intensidad y ternura. Cautivado, Dohko se esforzó por reducir el vaivén de sus caderas lo más que le fue posible si bien a Shion no parecía importarle, puesto que ante los sonidos ahogados que manaban de su garganta dejaba correr los dedos entre sus muslos y continuaba estimulándolo de todas las maneras posibles.

Pero cuando el clímax se hizo inminente se dijo que ya había sido suficiente. Pronunció el nombre su amante con la respiración entrecortada, pero al ver que su voz caía en oídos sordos se incorporó levemente apoyándose en los codos y, tras hundir una mano en esa exhuberancia dorada que lo envolvía por doquier, jaló hacia arriba con fuerza. Shion dejó escapar un quejido de protesta e intentó resistirse, pero pronto se vio devorado en un beso que lo hizo temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Con un par de movimientos expertos Dohko invirtió rápidamente las posiciones en la cama, sujetándole con firmeza las muñecas sobre la cabeza.

―No... ―jadeó el joven rubio―, déjame complacerte... quiero tocarte... Dohko...

―Yo también... ―murmuró Dohko, inclinándose para besarlo de nuevo, el sabor de su propia simiente despuntando en sus labios. Había estado a punto de explotar bajo el masaje constante de su cálida lengua―. Hagámoslo juntos... te quiero sobre mí, pero antes... ―Se deleitó ante la vista que ofrecía el santo de Aires, aprisionado entre sus muslos, deliciosamente vulnerable y expuesto. Las mejillas teñidas de rosa y la respiración irregular, era la viva imagen del erotismo hecho carne― ...voy a hacerte sentir como jamás has soñado....

Deslizó un único dedo por el pecho de Shion, sin soltar sus muñecas, complacido ante las reacciones que provocaba en su compañero. Se inclinó sobre él y saboreó su cremosa piel, recubierta ahora por una delgada pátina de sudor, ligeramente salado contra su paladar. Besó, mordió y acarició a su antojo hasta saciarse, ignorando las súplicas de Shion porque se diera prisa o lo liberara o ambas cosas.

Entonces, con una sonrisa pícara de vuelta en el rostro, le dejó libres las manos y se entregó al abrazo apasionado que lo envolvió por entero. Los labios de ambos se confundían al encontrarse, se desdibujaba la línea que separaba sus cuerpos. Se deslizaron uno sobre el otro, nada más en sus mentes que no fuera dar y recibir placer.

En cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, Dohko aseguró su posición en el mármol que los albergaba ―el cual ya distaba mucho de su temperatura original―, y maniobró hasta colocar a Shion de costado, extendiéndose sobre él. El deseo de poseerlo era casi incontenible.

Con el dulce aroma de Shion en los pulmones se llevó los dedos a la boca, asegurándose de empaparlos en saliva, y a continuación palpó con dulzura la entrada secreta entre sus nalgas. Lo penetró con un único dedo, el cual se deslizó fácilmente dentro del joven. Por suerte algo del aceite que habían usado antes todavía le humectaba las manos y facilitaba el proceso. Shion contrajo los músculos en torno a la extremidad invasora, sudando copiosamente. Dohko siempre lo trataba con gentileza y sabía que esa vez no sería la excepción. Paulatinamente la tensión fue disolviéndose y dando paso a una sensación que le era imposible describir. Era como si un fuego dormido en algún lugar de su vientre de pronto despertara y empezara a consumirlo de adentro hacia afuera. Un segundo dedo se unió al primero y esta vez sí, gimió débilmente, cerrando los ojos.

Recostó la cabeza en el mármol y acompasó el movimiento de sus caderas al metódico ir y venir de los dedos de Dohko. Como una dulce estática le llegaban los pensamientos de su amante, ya no más que imágenes y sensaciones, y el eco silencioso de su nombre repetido una y mil veces.

El ritual se prolongó hasta que resultó evidente que los suspiros del joven ariano no obedecían a ninguna clase de martirio. Entonces Dohko interrumpió lo que hacía y, separándole las piernas, hundió su miembro lenta y profundamente dentro de Shion, deliciosamente húmedo, deliciosamente tenso. La presión que lo envolvió por entero era tan exquisita que, estaba seguro, lo hubiera hecho derramarse en el acto no mucho tiempo atrás. Por suerte ahora tenía un mejor autocontrol. No se apresuró, consciente de que desde su posición era demasiado fácil aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad del otro y olvidar que se estaba forzando una zona muy delicada.

Se recostó contra Shion, apoyando los codos a ambos lados de torso ladeado, y comenzó a mover las caderas de manera circular, dándole tiempo de acostumbrarse a la sensación. La voz suave del joven lo buscaba dulcemente. Le era difícil aquietar los pensamientos para interpretar sus palabras.

_No te detengas..._

Con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte retiró su miembro casi por completo, para luego enterrarlo nuevamente tan hondo como le fue posible. Los movimientos fueron lentos e irregulares al principio, pero no tardaron en ganar fluidez y sucederse cada vez más rápido. Shion gemía, oleadas de placer sacudiéndolo violentamente cada vez que, al penetrarlo, Dohko rozaba el punto más sensible de su cuerpo. Cuando una de las manos del caballero se coló en su entrepierna para masajearle simultáneamente los testículos buscó desesperadamente aferrarse a su amante, ya en las puertas del éxtasis. Los fuertes brazos del librano lo aprisionaron con locura al tiempo que se hundía intensamente dentro de sí, una y otra vez, hasta que su esperma rebosó la cavidad que lo alojaba y se entremezcló con la suya propia. No cesaron de moverse hasta que los últimos espasmos de delirio se disolvieron en serena satisfacción.

Los minutos que siguieron estuvieron llenos de paz. La respiración de ambos recuperó lentamente su ritmo normal y ellos permanecieron abrazados, sin otro deseo que prolongar ese momento maravilloso todo lo que fuera posible. A pesar de que era de mañana les pesaban los párpados, la mala noche y la distensión que sigue al amor haciendo su efecto. Shion giró sobre sí y se acurrucó contra Dohko.

_¿De verdad me perdonas, Dohko?_

Dohko sonrió. Le aliviaba que la peor parte hubiera pasado, y agradecía que Shion hubiera comprendido al final. Pero era evidente que aún quedaban cosas por aclarar, y Dohko quería ser sincero con Shion.

―Soy yo quien tiene que disculparse… Quizás fue rudo de mi parte contarte todo eso y de esa manera… yo simplemente quería que supieras por qué me comporté como lo hice cuando te vi con Albafica en brazos… Sentí terror de que algo te pasara cuando vi toda esa sangre... Sé que exageré, perdí la perspectiva… Quería que supieras por qué…

Shion asintió, y luego hundió su cabeza en el cuello de Dohko, dejando que éste lo cubriera con un abrazo tibio. A pesar de que el dolor que sentía después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas horas todavía no lo abandonaba completamente, Dohko se sentía relajado, escuchando los latidos de Shion y disfrutando del contacto de la tibieza de su cuerpo.

_Quiero saber el final real de la historia._

¿El final? El librano, que creía que Shion le había dicho que sabía la historia completa, fue tomado por sorpresa. Pero Shion insistió, volviendo a colarse en su mente, como si no fuera capaz de pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta:

_Quiero saber qué ocurrió con Albafica después de todo aquello._

Dohko suspiró. Era cierto que había una parte de la historia que Dégel no podría haberle contado, porque no tenía cómo saber al respecto. Dudó unos instantes, preguntándose si Shion realmente querría oírla, pero al ver su rostro suplicante entendió que su compañero necesitaba saberlo para poder cerrar del todo ese capítulo del pasado.

Luego de algún tiempo después del accidente en el templo de Piscis, la salud de Dohko se había restablecido y lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo que debería haber sentido Albafica a raíz de todo lo que había pasado.

Apenas se le permitió levantarse, Dohko se dirigió a las puertas del doceavo templo. Deseaba ver al pisciano, tocarlo y afirmarle que todo estaba bien, pero la persona con la que se encontró era diferente del ser radiante que recordaba haber visto la última vez que habían hablado. Albafica lo miró con ojos cansados y tristes cuando lo vio acercarse. Aunque estaba hermoso como siempre, su expresión era dura como nunca la había visto.

―Albafica… ¿puedo entrar? ―dijo Dohko, con una sonrisa insegura.

―¿Qué necesitas? No deberías estar aquí.

―¿No debería según quién? Quiero saber si estás bien… además aquí es donde quiero estar.

―¿Sí? Porque yo quiero que te vayas.

Dohko no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero Albafica parecía hablar en serio. Sus ojos azules parecían estar mirando hacia un punto lejano, mucho más allá de él, atravesándolo.

―¿Qué dices?

―No lo hagas más difícil de lo que es ―Albafica había bajado la cabeza, dejando que el pelo cayera sobre sus ojos. No quería que Dohko viera las lágrimas que se asomaban―. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte. Ahora ya sabemos cuáles pueden ser las consecuencias de tener un contacto demasiado directo conmigo.

―No digas eso… No es como si no pudiera tocarte en absoluto, solamente debo tener cuidado.

―De todas maneras es mejor así. Estuve pensándolo. Somos santos de Atenea. Proteger el mundo es nuestra razón de vivir. Me conformaré con lo que me toca, no pretendo tener lo que no me corresponde. Además Dohko, ¿sería eso lo que querrías? ¿Estar con una persona a la que apenas puedes tocar? Una persona con la que no puedes… ―las palabras de Albafica se ahogaron en un sollozo. Dohko intentó avanzar hacia él, pero Albafica retrocedió― No sería justo para ti, ¿no crees? Eso no es lo que quiero. No quiero lastimar a nadie… nunca podré perdonarme por lo que pasó…

―No hay nada que perdonar. Quiero estar contigo, no me importan las circunstancias. ―Dohko no podía soportar ver a Albafica en aquel estado. Sin importar que fuera un santo dorado, en ese momento aparentaba no ser más que un muchacho perdido.

―Pero yo no quiero. Así que respeta eso y olvidemos lo que pasó.

―No puedes pedirme que lo olvide…

Albafica respiró hondo y se secó las lágrimas.

―Si de verdad significó algo para ti entonces respeta mi decisión. No soy la persona que necesitas. Y no importa lo que digas, no me harás cambiar de opinión.

―¿No te parece que yo soy quien tiene que juzgar lo que necesito o no? ―Dohko habló en un susurro. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero no quería que su voz sonara temblorosa. Albafica bajó la vista, como si estuviera avergonzado de lo que había dicho.

―Entonces, Dohko… tómalo como un pedido. Es lo que yo necesito. Me concentraré en hacerme más fuerte. Es lo que puedo hacer… es lo que quiero. Si te me acercaras sería muy difícil para mí hacer de cuenta que nada de esto pasó. Por eso te lo pido, házmelo más fácil y mantente alejado de mí. Tu amigo Shion volverá pronto, ¿verdad?

―¿Qué tiene que ver Shion con esto?

―Nada… ―Albafica sonreía con una sonrisa misteriosa y melancólica― Supongo que pronto te darás cuenta… acerca de él…

―Albafica…

―Si no necesitas atravesar el templo y no tienes órdenes de estar aquí, vete.

Dohko miró por última vez en los ojos del pisciano y los encontró fríos y decididos. Nada que pudiera decir haría cambiar a Albafica de opinión, como sería capaz de confirmarlo más adelante. Hubiera querido decir algo antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse del templo, pero el nudo en su garganta le impedía hablar. Al salir del templo vio en las afueras a El Cid, con el que intercambió una mirada lánguida, para luego seguir su camino de vuelta hacia el templo de Libra.

Después de aquel suceso, Albafica se había vuelto más introvertido que antes. Siempre había sido callado y educado, pero ahora se mantenía a distancia de casi todos en el santuario, interactuando con otros solamente cuando era necesario. Dohko entendía el porqué, pero aún así a veces no podía evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho cuando por casualidad se cruzaba con Albafica y le llegaba desde lejos el aroma de los recuerdos.

Cuando Dohko terminó el relato, Shion lo miraba con tristeza. Esta vez no parecía haber rabia en sus ojos, solamente pesar.

―Aunque haya sido injusta la manera en que terminó, Albafica tenía razón, al final. Él no era la persona para mí, y tarde o temprano me hubiera dado cuenta. ―dijo Dohko. Shion no quería hablar en voz alta, pero no hacía falta que lo hiciera para que Dohko notara que la sombra de la ansiedad había vuelto a él; su semblante lúgubre lo delataba―. Tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar…

Dohko acarició la mejilla de Shion. Entendía que no debía haber sido fácil para él haber escuchado la historia completa, y a pesar de que lo peor parecía haber pasado, una vez más temía la reacción de Shion. Temía que Shion se sintiera un reemplazo, aún cuando para Dohko él era lo más importante. Pero para su sorpresa Shion sonrió.

―Lo sé, Dohko. Tú también eres lo más importante para mí.

―Perdóname de nuevo por haber sido tan torpe al contarte esto. No sabía si debía decírtelo, no sabía si querrías saberlo, no supe cómo comportarme... hasta que pasó esto.

―Está bien ―los labios de Shion rozaban los de Dohko―. Me alegra que estés aquí… No quiero que mueras. No es cierto lo que dije sobre que no había lugar para nosotros ahora que ha comenzado la guerra...

_Es ahora cuando debemos estar más juntos que nunca._

―No te dejaré morir ―susurró Dohko.

―Eres ambicioso… y poco realista…

A pesar de las palabras de reproche, Dohko podía reconocer la satisfacción en el rostro de Shion, aún a través del cansancio. Más tarde tendrían que volver a sus deberes respectivos como Santos de Atenea. Pero no todavía. La Guerra Santa apenas comenzaba, y podían darse el lujo de soñar con estar juntos para siempre, al menos un poco más.

***

FIN

***

Eso de todo, ¡gracias por leer hasta el final! Si les gustó, se agradecen los comentarios ardientes de aliento; si no, y si no hay más remedio, también las críticas constructivas. Len y yo somos conscientes de que existe un error de concordancia en el último capítulo, si se lee con atención y se compara con el manga... es mi culpa, yo escribí esa parte y no me di cuenta XD; Quizá algún día adapte este último capítulo para arreglar ese detalle del que además nadie se dio cuenta, ¿no? 8D ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
